Of Demons and Fairies
by trappedindarkness13
Summary: A mage with a dark past and even darker powers, His adopted Sister with the power to destroy towns and a witch obsessed with shopping and a certain Take-Over mage. Join Raven, Jinx and Shibie as they run into old friends and foes on a journey to find somewhere they can simply belong...
1. Chapter 1 A Day in Magnolia or

_**Chapter 1 – A day in Magnolia, or how to annoy Demons**_

_**(A/N: This first chapter was written for me as a one shot request by nikoneko123 and is what inspired to write the rest of the story It has received some editing (sorry Neko, how it hasn't been butchered). I've added this onto my story (with their permission before anyone starts filing accusations etc.) so anyone who is interested doesn't necessarily have to go hunt it down. However, I would appreciate feedback going to them not me, as they're the ones who deserve it :) Anyway, enjoy the story)  
><strong>_  
>-Raven's PoV-<p>

I wandered along the busy streets of this town… the people the same as any other I've travelled over the years.  
>There were the same bustling housewives, gossiping while holding baskets overflowing with foods, young children carelessly playing at their feet, laughing loudly and squealing in joy. Men are working away at their various occupations, young women on the cusp of maturity wandering the streets in revealing clothing with arms linked, glancing at passing males and assessing them with their critical eyes, either approvingly or dismissively.<br>Everywhere, it was the same. Sure the people were different, the towns were different and even the country. However the attitude; the naïve innocence was everywhere.

I sighed, thankful for the large hood that hid my face from their shallow assessments, and wandered along the street, searching the crowd for my two travelling companions.

_This is what comes from travelling with two females Raven. _I thought, glaring down at the pale paving stones my strides seemed to eat their way across.

One moment, both Shibie and Jinx were at my side, the next moment, I hear simultaneous squeals, only to turn and find they had both disappeared into the busy crowds of this sunny Saturday morning.

I searched through the bobbing heads of the crowd, trying to pick out the familiar light purple head of hair that was Shibie, and smiles slightly at the memory of our conversation before she had ran off to shop.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Hey Raven! I'm going to make a guild! I want to be a Master too! You should join me, and Jinx and we can be awesome! We would whoop ass, right Jinxy!?" Jinx nodded solemnly, sucking on her usual lollypop and with her tatty teddy bear under one arm, staring curiously at the passers-by as her short, pure white hair shifted with a slight breeze. She wore her skin tight black leggings and a black t-shirt that had some slogan on, I believe it said 'Small but lethal' with an image of a skull on it._

_I continued walking with my usual expressionless façade._

"_You know I've given up on guilds, Shibie. They hold me back. I can't be bothered to deal with the hassle anymore."_

_I saw her face fall slightly before she glared at me, crossing her arms across her chest and pushing her already large breasts further out of the dark purple corset she wore, skipping forwards slightly and making her short tutu bounce at the movement._

"_FINE! I don't want guys in my guild anyway! It's a girls only crew and you're NOT invited! But Lickle Jinxy is, aren't you shnuckums?"  
>I saw Jinx glare at the nickname, and turn her head away in declination of her offer, before reaching up to grab my pale hand from beneath my cloak as she continued to suck on her lolly.<em>

"_I'm staying with Raven-niisan" Jinx told Shibie, solemnly staring at the 17 year old women with a hint of contempt in her childish face._

_Despite being only just 10, Jinx had experienced a horrific trauma before I stepped in and saved her. She was incredibly solemn, the opposite of Shibie, who hid her own sorrow and painful past behind her Happy-go-lucky exterior. I knew however, she only showed this side of herself to us. When it came to anyone else, she was as cold and rude as me._

"_Humph! Fine!" Shibie pouted as she slowed down to return to walking besides me; both girls flanking me like a guard and glaring at anyone who tried to peak beneath my hood._

_**-Flashback ends-**_

It was just after that point that I'd heard their sounds of excitement, Shibie's a loud squeal and Jinx's a quiet hum, and suddenly found myself standing alone in a colourful street busy with people.

"'Tch I give up" I mutter to myself after walking for another 10 minutes in circles. I found myself at a park and sat down on a bench, crossing my arms and glaring at anyone who got too close.

_They can find me. I'm not wandering around this damn town looking for them when they wander off shopping. _

I knew Shibie had probably spotted a clothing store and Jinx had most likely found a candy store or salesman that had that had peaked her interest. _There was no way to break them out of their shopping trances even if I did find them…_

I lifted my head, my hood falling back as I stared up at the deep blue sky, clear of all clouds, the odd bird gliding across the sea of blue.

"Hey, are you okay? You've been sitting her quite a while"

I turn my head to the side and see a blonde woman, smiling down at me with a gentle kindness I don't often see directed towards me. I assessed her quickly, my eyes wandering up and down her slim body, taking in the short skirt, tight crop top that barely contained her breasts and the leather belt that held an impressive collection of celestial gate keys, both silver and gold.

"I'm fine" I tell her, my voice as emotionless as always, before I look away to resume my analysis of the sky. I close my eyes after a few seconds, waiting for her to get the hint and leave me be, but instead I hear her settle herself down next to me.

I open my eyes again before tilting my head slightly to glare at her, knowing I'm more intimidating from this angle; the large scar that begins above my left eyebrow and ending just below my eye scares most people off pretty quickly. However this stupid blonde just grinned at me before sighing and relaxing against the bench.

"I haven't seen you around here before, passing through or looking for a guild?"

I raise an eyebrow, refusing to speak any more to this woman, only for her to continue talking as if I had answered.

"I can sense your magical pressure, you're very strong. I'm a mage too; a celestial spirit mage, but I'm in a guild, you might have heard of it, Fairy Tail? If you're looking for somewhere, it's a good place to be… if you can stand the endless fighting and deal with the damage" She laughed and covered her mouth with a hand, showing off a pink guild mark.

"Oh I've heard of Fairy Tail. Everyone has" I reply dryily, watching her as she laughs rather than be offended by my bare-faced insult of one of Fiore's more… energetic guilds.

"Yeah we are pretty reckless as a whole. But it's like a family there. If you're alone, it's a place to turn to, they make you feel loved"  
>Her face softened once more, her eyes glinting as she stared off into the distance. I watch as her expression suddenly changes to one of panic as she runs a finger across one of her silver keys.<p>

"Oh Mavis! Is that the time? Sorry I've got to go! It was nice talking to you! My name's Lucy by the way! Hopefully I'll see you again!" She called out over her shoulder, waving as she ran off, muttering about a stupid dragon or something.

_Heh, Guess Fairy Tail really is full of loons_. I thought, sighing as I stand and continue to wander around this annoying town, people sending fake smiles everywhere.

_That Girl however, had held the first genuine smiles I've seen in a very long time, from a stranger that was directed towards me. And that was after seeing my scar, after I'd glared at her… I'd expected her to back away, stuttering her apologies, like every other damn fool I've turned that look on and yet… she laughed?_

My thought process was suddenly broken by someone bashing straight into me, knocking me to the ground.

I open my eyes and glare straight at the pink haired man with a white scaly scarf around his neck.

_Who the hell needs a scarf in the summer?_ I think for s split second before dismissing the thought, I mean I am wearing a black cloak myself.

"Hey Pinky! Watch where you're walking!" I growl, shoving the groaning guy off me and standing up, righting my cloak as the pink-haired teen jerks his head around frantically, eyes filled with terror.

_Hmm… Another Fairy Tail weirdo? _I spot the guild mark of his arm and quickly step back, about to leave him where he lay when he suddenly grabs my arm.

"Have you seen a Red-Headed woman wearing armour? PLEASE? THIS IS A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH!" I glare down at the boy, yet for some reason the boy just seems to let it slide over him.

"Let go of me!" I spit out, swiftly losing my temper with this guy who was clinging to my arm as if I was his lover; already attracting weird looks from the people around us until I shoot them a murderous glare.

"You gotta tell me, if she finds me I'm de-" He freezes mid-sentence, his nose twitching as if sniffing the air. I yank my arm free before seizing the chance to kick the man just out of reach. Just as my kick connects I feel a murderous aura radiating from the other end of the street.

Both the Pinkette and myself look down the street at the same time and see possibly one of the few things in my life that's made my heart skip a beat.

An armoured women wielding two swords marches down the street towards us, her scarlet hair streaming behind her like a river of blood.

"Natssuuuuuuu…" Her low, maniacal voice seemed to bounce around the street as she continues striding towards us, her glare fixed on the pink haired brat cowering near my feet.  
>"E-Erza! It wasn't my fault! It was Gray! I didn't mean to flatten your cake, I'm sorrryyyyy" He whimpers on the floor before quickly turning and trying to scramble away, only to be grabbed by the scruff of his neck and dragged to heel by the fuming woman.<p>

"You shall receive proper punishment for destroying my special Strawberry Swirl Sponge cake made with extra strawberries!" With this statement made she began dragging him away, his hands gouging out chunks of pavement as he struggled to escape her.

I shake my head slightly.

_Fairy Tail once again… She's going to kill him over a cake? Seriously?!_ As these thoughts pass I sweat drop suddenly as I realise that Jinx would react exactly the same if someone touched her sweets… Or her teddy bear…  
>A shiver runs down my spine as I remember her destroying a small town after someone had trodden on her bear when it'd been knocked from her grips during a busy day.<p>

I cram my hands deep into my pockets before yanking my hood back up, ignoring the curious looks I receive from the passers-by.

I'd given Jinx that bear after I saved her from being brutally murdered by dark mages who had been, to my horror now, my guild mates. They'd destroyed her home, her family, friends, everyone she'd ever known when she was younger.

They'd been about to about to kill her when I arrived. I've done a lot of despicable things in my life time, acted so cruelly that even the devil himself would back away from me, but there is one line I have never, and will never cross. I refuse to harm a child, no matter what. I was enraged when I had heard some of my so-called allies planning an attack on the town, bragging about burning the orphanage. I'd arrived just in time to see several mages launch attacks at Jinx's battered form and, without thinking, threw myself in the path of the attacks meant for her, shielding her with my body. After that, I killed them. It sounds so cold when I put it like that, but that's what happened. They broke my one taboo, and they paid the price.

I'd been too late to save the rest of the towns children, so I carried her away from the burning rubble that was her town, hoping she'd be young enough to just block the events from her memory and live a normal life.

I quickly took Jinx to safety, swearing to protect her and train her to be strong enough to protect herself. After a couple of year with me I realised I wasn't capable of raising her in a way that she deserved and left her with a good friend of mine, Shibie, visiting every other month to receive Jinx's glares of hatred and words of hate. After so long I gave her a small teddy bear I'd purchased while on a job, in an effort to give her some semblance of a normal childhood. She scoffed at my tattered offering then threw it across the room while screaming threats and vows that no child should even know, let alone even say. And how did I react? I just stood there, providing her with the perfect target with which to unleash her rage on. I'd been a member of the guild who had destroyed her life, the bloody figure who'd carried her out of the flaming hell that was left of her childhood. I'm not sure what drove me to protect Jinx with the ferocity I did, could it be because of the nightmares and shadowy figures that constantly plague my thoughts? All I know was this girl was family now, and I will always be there for her, either as a support or a target to surpass.

While I remained stoic and took Jinx's barrage, Shibie reacted completely differently. Simply put, Shibie lost her temper, she told Jinx exactly what I'd done on that fateful day, everything I'd sacrificed just for her. Jinx had been stunned and we hadn't been able to get her out of her room for a day or so afterwards. But once we did, she was a changed person. Gone was the hate-filled, spiteful girl and in her place was an attentive, adorable little angel who threw herself into her lessons and care with an almost unseen level of dedication.

Another effect of Shibie's outburst was her determination to keep the tattered teddy bear I got her with her at all times, and if anyone tried to take it off her or damaged it she would go into a sort of berserk state and wouldn't stop attacking until the bear was returned to her or Shibie and myself managed to subdue her and holds her close long enough to trigger a response.  
>I sigh as I walk down a street I'm sure I've already passed 3 times in the past hour alone and finally catch a sight of the familiar light purple hair. I rapidly increase my pace however as I see the beginnings of dark streaks forming in, becoming darker and darker by the second.<br>_Oh Christ… she's getting pissed_

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU FLAME-BRAINED IDIOT?! I'VE ONLY JUST BROUGHT THOSE CLOTHES!" comes the screams of rage as she glared at the pink haired idiot I'd literally bumped into earlier. I stop my hurry and lean against the wall instead, deciding to let the fool stew for a while.  
>"Don't worry, I've got it!" A black-haired shirtless steps around the pink-haired pyro and sends a stream of ice at the flaming clothes on the floor.<p>

Shibie's hair goes a dark shade of purple than I've seen it in a long time. I let out a deep sigh. _Great, now I have to do something…_

Shibie stares silently at the block of ice containing her newly brought, and now ruined clothes.

"HOW HAS THAT HELPED? ARGH YOU'RE BOTH GONNA DIE PUNKS!" with a roar, Shibie closed the distance between them under a cover of magic energy as she transforms into her Demon Blade Dancer form. Her hair now hangs freely down to her waist and her short tutu has transformed into the bottom section of a hakema. While her corset has been replaced by light leather armour. A simple ceramic mask with 2 red lines going down over her eyes protects her face and at her sides hands 2 katana. As she speaks her voices comes out distorted.

"Blade Dancer: Level One"

As Shibie goes to charge the 2 fools I quickly step forwards, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her into me.

"Shibie, calm down. We can always buy you new clothes"  
>Instantly she was back to normal, nuzzling into my neck as she pressed her body against mine and her hands reaching up and around my neck.<br>"Buuutttt Raven-samaaa! They ruined my new clothes! They deserve to be punished!" As the last words leave her mouth her voices goes from petulant and childish to dark and cold as she turned to shoot the 2 terrified mages an evil glare. I lift a hand up to the back of her head and slowly run it through her soft hair, earning a slight purr from her as she lets her blade dancer form fade away. I gently push her away and look into her violet eyes.

"They're just clothes Shibie, now let's go get Jinx. Don't wander off again okay?"

She pouts up at me before nodding, crocodile tears teetering at the edge of her eyes. I turn to glare at the 2 mages, noting the guild mark on the ice mage.

"I suggest Pinky that you learn how to control your magic. You need to pay more attention to your surroundings"

I shoot them a final withering glare and began walking away, Shibie with her arms clenching firmly onto mine, talking about the loss of her 'cute' outfits.

"BAKA FLAME BRAIN!" comes a cry from behind followed swiftly by the sounds of combat, leading me to sigh.

"Raven-samaaa-"  
>Shibie continues to whine at me, resting a head on my shoulder while we keep walking. I slowly although my mind to drift back.<p>

Back when I was a heartless, sadistic bastard I had (and still do come to think of it) a huge bounty on my head from the Magic Council. During a daring raid by several Light Guilds performed on a meeting of a dark guild alliance I was cut off from the rest of my guild and targeted by one of the light guilds most powerful members.

After a long fight, I ended up severely injured. I managed to crawl a short distance to a clearing before collapsing in a pool of blood. This was when I first met Shibie. She carried me to the safety of her small hut and began the long process of nursing my broken body back to health, coaxing me into conversations with her and never seeming to care or be afraid of me despite the fact I was clearly a dark mage, and an evil man.

She proved to me that not all people were heartless like me. Her pure heart and acceptance of me, they made me want to repent for my actions and prove myself worthy of her belief in me.  
>As soon as I recovered my health and magical power, I returned to my guild. But not as a member. I returned as an enemy, leaving it as nothing more than a smoking crater in the ground.<br>Not long afterwards I called in a favour from an old friend and had my true magical power sealed away through a series of magical tattoo's covering my left arm, this was so I could never harm an innocent again. That was the only purpose of my original magic; murder, something I never wanted to commit again in my pathetic excuse for a life. Instead I've been focussing all of my efforts into improving my exquipping magic, using that to combat and destroy and dark mages we came across in my journey for redemption.

Over my travels I had joined the odd guild but every time it would end the same way. Someone would recognise me or my power would break free from the seals and we'd have to flee once more.

Every time I lost control the seals would weaken a little more, leading to me becoming more and more withdrawn from life, not wanting to get involved with humans, sometimes not even Shibie and Jinx could pull me out of the depression and self-loathing I was thrown into. I often broke away from them after such instances, refusing to travel with anyone and meeting up with them at a point further along  
>I just couldn't see other people after my true magic has escaped its bind. I was always filled with an insatiable bloodlust and was never sure I'd be able to stay in control. When it got this bad, I would hide myself away at mountain peaks, chaining myself down and then raging against the restraints for up to days on end as my dark, blood-soaked past consumed my mind, driving me closer and closer to the brink of madness.<p>

I was suddenly jerked out of my dark train of thoughts by a familiar, heavy magical pressure coming from not too far away.

Shibie stopped hid-sentence, something of a miracle, and we both ran at full speed towards the source of the power.

As we round a corner we see Jinx standing opposite 2 familiar mages. _How is it that those two random mages can push both of the most dangerous females I know right to the brink of their patience then shove them right over the edge_? I thought while forcing my way through her magical energy that whips around us violently.

"NATSU, GREY! APOLOGISE TO HER NOW!" I jerk to a sudden halt as the magical pressure around us dies down almost instantly, leaving Jinx sobbing slightly and she looks up at the blonde woman.

The blonde was shooting deathly glares towards the two boys who were cowering on the ground before her, terrified as they barely manage to stutter out an apology. She sends them a final look filled with malice and the promise of pain to come, before turning to Jinx and smiling sweetly, kneeling down and holding out the tattered little teddy bear.

Jinx's tears immediately disappear as she snatches the bear from the blonde grasp, hugging it tightly to her chest before running over to me and flinging her free arm around my legs, still too short to reach my waist.

Shibie and I share a quick shocked look. _No one has ever managed to snap Jinx out of a rampage that quickly before, this blonde was something special._

"I am SO sorry for their behaviour" She says, interrupting the silent exchanging passing between me and Shibie, as she boy slightly while tugging sharply on the boys ears, ignoring their cries of pain.  
>"It's alright" Jinx mumbles, looking up shyly as she sucks on a lolly she'd recovered from her secret stash. The blondie looked up and saw, her face suddenly breaking into a smile.<p>

"Oh it's you? I said we'd meet again. You must be Raven, right? I found Jinx wandering around looking a bit lost. I was helping her look for you when these two knocked her teddy away during one of their fight, but don't worry, they'll be punished appropriately. I believe Erza has developed some new torture methods especially for you two…" the blonde trails off, shooting the cowering boys an evil smirk.

"It's Lucy, right?" I asked, frowning to remember and she shoots me a bright smile while nodding her head. "Thank you for looking after Jinx, I won't be letting her wander off again"

"Arigatou Lucy! I love that skirt by the way, where'd you get it? I think I brought a similar one, but your two friends over there burnt and then froze my purchases" Shibie seethed, glaring at the two, now pale white, mages.  
>"They did WHAT?!" Lucy screeches, before rapidly turning and kicking them both so hard they hit a wall hard enough to leave imprints of their bodies in it. She then turns towards us and bows again. "I apologise once again, they will fully reimburse you for the damages"<p>

I watch, a smile tugging at my lips, as she begins dragging the 2 mages back to the guild hut by their ears. She turns and waves at us before shouting.

"Come visit Fairy Tail sometime soon Jinx! It was really great to meet you all!"

As passes out of sight, I turn to Shibie.  
>"Shibie, you fancy sticking around a while? Fairy Tail is… beginning to interest me"<p>

She smirks before throwing her arms around me and giving me a bear hug as she squealed.  
>"Anything you want Raven-sama, I like that girl, she has style!"<p>

I feel a tugging on my cloak and look down to face her.  
>"She promised me candy if we visit. I want to visit soon." Jinx told me, the look on her face brooking no argument. Despite being only ten, her magical abilities easily match someone of twice her age, she could have easily destroyed this city because of those two idiotic boys.<p>

_Thank god blondie stepped in when she did_ I smirk _she just inadvertently saved magnolia from destruction…  
><em>I reach down and ruffles Jinx's hair, signalling my agreement.

"Let's go find a place to stay for the night and we can visit tomorrow" I told them, walking down the streets with the only two people who I care for in the world.  
>"Raven-sama, I want her in my all-girls guild, I'm gonna call it Hydra's Heart. Cause Hydra's are awesome and the heart is where all woman draw their power for love from!"<br>I sigh quietly, shutting out Shibies conversation once more and listen to the noises of the streets around us.  
><em>Fairy Tail has honestly caught my interest somehow, and I felt myself being drawn into wanting to discover more about a guild with someone as genuine and naïve as that blonde.<em>

I instinctively rest my hand against the long scar's tip on my collarbone, a souvenir of attacks I'd survived from light guilds, the rest of the scar tracing a path to my hip on the opposite side. It still gives me twinges of pain, a constant reminder of that day.

"Lucy-san is nice Raven-niisan" comes a voice from next to me. I look down at Jinx and hum my acknowledgement of her words.

_She's right of course, Lucy wasn't the one who wielded the blades that had caused this damage, Hell I would've attacked me if I was a light guild member._

_I would give Fairy Tail a chance to show me the true worth of humanity, to try save myself from the darkness I was teetering on the edge of._

_The seals were fading, and the only one capable of restoring them has been dead for over a year now, killed in a dark guild attack._

_All it would take is one more time, one more fuck up and I might lose control forever and drown in those blood-soaked depths._

_If Fairy Tail is as much about 'Nakama' as I've heard then maybe I'll be able to stay there in peace from now on._

"We'll see Jinx, we'll see" I mutter darkly, gripping her small hand tighter in mine as she eats away at her sweet treat while Shibie continues to natter on about her damn dream guild.

_You've caught my interest Fairy Tail, I pray for my sake it stays that way…_


	2. Chapter 2 Time to Reflect

disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Raven - A one-shot request. Some characters, places, events are my own though.

**_Chapter 2 – A time to reflect _**

I wake up earlier than normal, leaving Shibie and Jinx to sleep in. I quietly exit the room before making my way to the roof and leaning against the railings and watching the sunrise silently.  
>I feel a slight smile come to my face as the rays catch it. Somehow this always seems so perfect, so pure…<br>_Yeah, unlike me_ I think bitterly…  
>To distract myself before I fall into self-hating again, I quickly slip my cape off and look at the seal covering my arm, Tch'ing in disgust when I realise just how little power is left in them.<br>_Damn it, why'd they have to start weakening now... All I need is a bit longer… is that so much to ask?_  
>Suddenly a ruckus catches my attention and I turn quickly to discover it coming from, where else, A large building marked with the <strong>Fairy Tail<strong> Crest.  
><em>Those fools must have been up all night drinking, is that really somewhere I want to take Jinx?<br>_Inwardly I curse, I had no choice now did I, that celestial mage had offered her sweets if she visited.

I reach up and crack my knuckles against my chin, deep in thought, I almost don't hear the door behind me and the soft footsteps make their way over.  
>A small smile forms as I recognise Jinx's magical pressure and decide to stay still, letting her think she can sneak up on me.<br>As the footsteps get about a foot away she gives up on stealth runs and jumps into a hug.  
>" Raven-niisan, I woke up and you weren't there" she sniffles into my cloak " You're meant to stay in case the bad dreams come, you know that "<br>"It's okay Jinx, I just wanted to watch the sun rise" I smile slightly and pat her head before lifting her onto my shoulders for a better view "I do this almost every morning, It's... calming"  
>I can feel her looking down at me for a second, before the sunrise overwhelms her and I hear a quiet hum of interest.<br>Smiling, I lift her down from my shoulder again and give her a quick hug.  
><em>If only this could last, but Jinx deserves so much better… so much more than I can offer her…<br>_I quickly shake these thoughts from my head, not wanting her to see me like _that_ again, and instead smile slightly as I look down at her.  
>" Let's go kick Shibie out of bed shall we? You'll be wanting to visit that guild soon I'm guessing?" I ask.<br>Nodding her agreement we head back down to our room.

- Jinx's PoV -

I hold Nii-sans hand all the way back to the room while I rummage my pockets for one of my lollies, a frown flicks across my face when I can't find any before I quickly dip my hand into Nii-sans pocket and pull out one of my favourite red ones.

"Nii-san, why'd you have my sweets again" I whine, looking up at him with a butter-wouldn't-melt innocence in my eyes  
>"Because you shouldn't be having it this early, you know that" He smiles but makes no move to take it back, So I take my chances and, after quickly sticking my tongue out, take the wrapper off and start sucking the lolly.<p>

A few minutes later we're back in the room and Shibie is still asleep, casually sprawled across Nii-sans bed, face resting on one of his pillows. I look up and Nii-san and we shoot each other a mischievous grin before grabbing a few ice cubes each and balancing them on Shibie. Knowing how much she hates the cold she should wake any sec-  
>A loud shriek pierces the room and I break out in giggles before a furious, and very tired, Shibie barges in and goes on a mini rant about how she needs her beauty sleep and we know she's not good with the cold and a million other things. Meanwhile I tune out, hugging my bear tightly and imagine what sweeties I'm going to get from Lucy.<p>

- Ravens PoV-  
>Once I decided Shibie's had enough time to rant, I walk over and pull her into a hug while slowly running my hand through her soft hair. The change is almost instantaneous, suddenly she's purring slightly while nuzzling into my neck and holding onto me.<br>I rest my head against hers for a second before I catch myself and gently push her away, a hurt look in her eyes.  
><em>Not now Raven... It's not fair to her…<br>_I quickly shakes those thoughts from my head before returning my face to its usual emotionless mask.  
>" Time to get up and ready, Jinx wants to visit that guild "<br>" Buuutttt Raven-samaaa, I was getting my beauty sleep and you woke me up" She leans forwards slightly while folding her arms pushing her breast slightly out of that damn corset she insists on wearing.  
>I catch myself before I stare and turn away.<br>"Come on Shibie, you don't want to get between Jinx and the candy Blondie promised her do you? "  
>Both of us pale slightly at that. Normally whenever we had to tell Jinx she couldn't have something it took a lot of bribery and promises of later treats to keep her calm. We might've done our best to raise her to be a good kid, but we definitely raised her more as a mage. While we could defend ourselves if we had to, I hate to imagine the collateral it'd cause…<p>

-Shibie's PoV-

I grumble while I quickly get changed into a different outfit. They both know it's just for their benefit but I have to keep up appearances. I've always had a soft spot when it comes to those two and I've never really been able to say no to any of their requests…  
><em>Maybe that's why it hurts when Raven-Sama refuses to...<em>  
>I shake my head quickly, dismissing the ideas quickly. He was just wary of people still, that's all…<br>I grab a half-leather jacket Raven had brought me to make up for yesterday's disaster and I smile slightly. We were finally socialising again, maybe this time we'd get it right, join a guild and live quiet-ish and happy lives.

I nearly laugh at that. A take-over mage with a demonic essence, One of the magic councils most wanted and their adopted sister who could level a town if she lost her temper, living a quiet peaceful life together…  
><em>Like that'll happen <em>I think bitterly _People are still too hung up on how Raven was, not how he is for us ever to truly be left alone.._

=============================================  
>Please review and let me know what you think :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 So this is Fairy Tail?

_**Chapter 3 - So this is Fairy Tail?  
><strong>__A few hours later (once the guild is open and the group has eaten)_

-Ravens PoV-  
>I quickly scan through the sea of faces in front of me while Blondie shows Shibie and Jinx around the guild. I'm not sure why, but someone in this guild has a magic that seems so familiar, even if it's been a few years since I last felt it's pressure.<br>Suddenly our eyes lock across the guild hall and he shoot me a glare that would've put me 6 feet under if looks could kill. A few of the more sober members notice as the tension rockets up and slowly start to move towards the edge of the room as I quietly walk over to him.

"Black Steel Galjeel, it's been too long "I say, a fake smile on my face "What're you doing in a place like this? And who's your little friend, has someone finally mated then?"

This time my smile is real as I see a blush rise in the face of his Blue-Haired companion.  
>He shoots back an equally fake smile while his eyes narrow and flash with rage just below the surface.<br>" Raven... Why don't we take this conversation somewhere a bit more...Private?"

" Something in his voice makes it very clear I don't have a choice, but I couldn't help but tease him a little bit more in front of his guild mates and the small woman, who obviously had a major hang up over him.  
>'Oh, I had no idea you swung THAT way Gajeel!' I said, fake shock and surprise layered over my voice as I inwardly smirked and winked at him, watching as he flushed angrily, the blue headed girl beside him coughing on her drink before calming herself at my words; though she was redder than the iron dragon slayer was. I heard laughing and saw that stupid pink headed boy chortling away and a blue flying cat hovered above him, an evil look on its little face as it purred out, rolling it's tongue "He liiiiikeesssss himmmm!". Somehow, I held back the laugh that wanted to burst out as Gajeel turned and glared at the cat, growling before shooting me a serious look and storming outside the guild.<br>I sighed, snickering to myself beneath my hood as I shot a final glance towards Shibie and Jinx, ensuring they were both alright before I followed Gajeel outside, away from his new friends. . Not sure if Shibie noticed me leave though, she was ogling that Mirajane woman with something that looked like admiration… And maybe recognition too...  
><em>We've never been here before though, so how could she... oh? That's interesting<em> I can't but grin slightly under my hood as I get a slight sense of the magic buried deep beneath that smiling exterior.  
><em>So the Fairies have a demon of their own? I'm surprised they haven't realized they've got 3 more stood right in front of them<em> …

-Jinx's PoV-  
>I notice Raven-Niisan leave the guild with a man covered in metal.<br>_Nii-san is socialising? Is he going to make a friend? _The thought brings a happy smile to my face and I can't help but squeeze my bear a little tighter. _Nii-sans making a friend, what're the chances?  
><em>Still smiling, I reach into the big bag of treats that Lu-chan had brought and pull out a red lolly. Just as I'm about to remove the wrapper I feel someone crash into me from behind, knocking both the lolly and my bear from my hands and sends me crashing towards the floor..

_**Meanwhile…**_

-Ravens PoV-

I casually lean against the wall outside, look down over Magnolia.  
><em>Not too long ago, I would've been deciding the quickest way to destroy this place <em>I think while scanning the area, noting the many dark alleys and points that could be turned into traps _It's still too easy to fall into that mind set, for all my desire to change I'm still nothing but a murderous scum.. I truly am a Demon aren't I…? Do I even deserve the redemption I crave?  
><em>I think bitterly to myself, clenching a fist and feeling the wall crack beneath my hand before turning to face Galjeel.  
>"Well Scrap-for brains, what'd you want then? "I ask, letting my hood fall "It's been a while since we last met, let's see... It was that mining town we destroyed together, right? I wonder how this Guild would react if they knew everything you'd done? "<br>I see him flinch slightly at the mention of our last job together.

_Good, he should feel shame, we tore apart an entire town, killed and maimed thousands, and for what? Money… That and our own sick enjoyment._

"I've changed Raven. I'm a member of Fairy Tail now and I'm doing everything I can to make up for the past. "Galjeel states gruffly, still a little shaken at the memories "For old times' sake I won't say anything, but I'd get out of here before someone recognises you… It's not worth it, and I won't save you just to pay back that debt "

I can't help but smiles slightly as he finishes the sentence with his signature laugh. It was that little quirk that had amused me so much when I'd been asked to assist with his missions every now and again all those years ago.  
>" Believe it or not, I've changed too… or at least I'm trying to " I place my left hand on his shoulder as I speak, allowing the cape to slip giving him a glimpse at the seals before slipping the cloak back into place "Trust me brother, I have no quarrel with your guild… All I'm after is a chance to redeem myself and give that little girl in there a life she deserves… Can you respect that, or are we going to have a problem?"<br>I let my glare harden, showing him that I was more than prepared to do whatever it took to protect them and I could almost feel him gulp as he remembered exactly what I was capable.  
>We stare at each other silently for a few seconds before he raises his hand in a familiar gesture. Smiling slightly I clasp his hand.<br>"We ain't gonna have a problem raven, I understand what you're trying to do… "He says, a familiar grin forming "Just don't mess up, or we are gonna have a problem, got it Emo Boy"  
>I smile back.<br>" I don't fail, or has your brain rusted that much you've forgotten that already?"  
>As we smirk at each other I notice a dark magical pressure coming from inside the guild and sigh.<br>_I go outside for 5 minutes and Shibie's already lost. What idiot could've done that!_

-Shibie's PoV-

It happens so quickly, one second I'm practically drooling over the model/centrefold/goddess/bar-maid named Mirajane, the next I see 2 very familiar mages crashing into my little Jinxy.  
>I can't control myself and feel Blade Dancer form take control right before I kick them into the wall opposite with a cry of rage while the entire guild looks on in shock. I quickly look down at Jinx, ready to comfort her when I realise the extent of the damage…<br>_Oh gods, they've lost her sweets and knocked the bear out of her arm…_ A low growl escapes as I slowly start walking towards them, cracking my knuckles as I go.  
>Just as I'm about to reach them and thrash them within an inch of their lives I feel a small hand reach up and grab me, calming me instantly as I turn to see her smiling face.<p>

"Shibie-neechan... Let me deal with them" Jinx's voice has a steely edge to it, but I know she's still in control. I smile slightly, not quite believing that the town isn't rubble already, and turn towards the Flame-brained idiot and his stripper friend.

"Well there you have it you little punks "I practically hiss at them "Either I destroy you now, or you have a magic duel with my little Jinxy. What'll it be? "

The two look at each other and grin, I know they're going to take Jinx's challenge, thinking it's the easy way out. I grin savagely to myself, savouring the show to come.  
><em>Those poor, misguided fools, I'd almost pity them if it hadn't been for yesterday's events and today's follow-up…<em>  
>"FINE, BUT I REFUSE TO GO 2 ON 1 AGAINST A LITTLE GIRL" The pink haired one shouts, jumping to his feet.<br>I clench my fists a little before an evil plan comes to mind.  
>"Deal, I'll be her team mate then. "I say, giving them a sweet grin that I normally reserve for Raven-sama before letting a small amount of my magical power spill out.<br>Both of them pale quickly as they realize this is going to end much worse for them than they originally thought.  
>I can't help but smile inwardly.<br>_And to think they haven't even begun to sense Jinx's power yet… This guild is in for the shock of their lives…_


	4. Chapter 4 Settling the Score

**_Hey everyone,_**

**_hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and the little tweaks I've been making, although I'm not sure if re-uploading chapters causes an update notification..._**

**_Anyway, here is a re-jigged Chapter 4 :)  
>=======================================<em>**

**_Chapter 4 – Settling a score (Jinx & Shibie VS Natsu & Gray)  
><span>_**

-Jinx's PoV-  
>Before long we're outside the guild in a crudely marked off "duel area". A crowd had quickly formed when people heard there was a duel happening at Fairy Tail, although they seemed confused and disappointed when they saw me and Shibie in the arena.<br>I'm not used to busy area's or large crowds and the amount of noise and energy is overwhelming, I can feel the raw excitement radiating from the crowd almost pushing me into a panic before I remember something Nii-san had taught me.

-Flashback-  
>"Jinx, we're demon slayers. Unlike Dragon or even God-slayers we don't simply feed off our element alone. We have one extra advantage that puts us in a league of our own, no matter who our opponent is or where we're fighting." Nii-san states, while drawing 3 figures in the ground and quickly labelling them.<p>

"What is it Nii-san?" I ask impatiently, eager to discover what makes us so special and am rewarded with one of his half smiles at my enthusiasm.  
>"It's simply Jinx. The reason it's almost impossible to defeat a Demon-Slayer in a fight is…"<p>

-Flashback ends-

"We can feed off almost any emotion to strengthen ourselves" I mutter to myself while slowly absorbing the pure, unfiltered energy with a grin.

-Raven's PoV-

I smile beneath my hood as I notice the subtle change in the air around her.  
><em>It's nice to see just how much of my lessons she's taken to heart. <em>  
>I find myself slowly walking over to a small stand that has been set up in the shadow of the guild, just hidden out of sight, and see money swiftly changing hands and catching mutters about differences in strength and fighting spirit.<br>I can't help but smirk. _Even here at a light guild people still bet on fights.  
><em>Once I get to the stand I quickly cast my eye over the odds they're offering and almost laughs as I notice people are overwhelming betting in favour of the pink-haired pyro and his stripper friend.  
>" 10,000 Jewels on the Girls to win in the first 10 minutes. "I state while unhooking my coin purse and putting it on the stand. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a very angry Celestial mage stomp over, probably to have a go at the man running the stall. To avoid losing my money I quickly spin and intercept her.<br>"It's Lucy right?" I frown while trying to recall her name again.  
>"No time for niceties just now. I need to teach those two a lesson" She seethes while trying to barge past me.<br>_So she's not all miss goody-two shoes then_ I can't help but smirk, no wonder Shibie wants to recruit this Girl so much.  
>" I have a better idea than simply beating the hell out of them" I smile as I catch her arm "Wouldn't it be better to beat them at their own game? Just place a bet for little Jinx there to win and you'll wipe them out financially. It's not like you don't need the money is it?"<br>" How'd you..? But why should I…? Argh I can't believe you're a guardian to that little angel yet you're betting on her in a fight!" She rages at me before I shoot her a disarming smile.|  
>"It's because I'm her guardian that I'm placing the bet on her. If she can't handle herself in a fight then I've not done a good job of raising her, Have I?" I try to reason with her before letting my features harden "Besides If I even thought there was a chance of her being hurt, then I'd be out there as her team mate and Shibie would be the one who'd be talking to you now"<p>

She watches me sceptically for a few seconds before going over to the stand and matching my bet.  
>"I hope you know what you're doing Raven, because that was my saving towards my rent, and if that's gone then I'm going to Lucy-Kick you straight out of this town, adorable little sister or no." She glares at me.<br>Inwardly I smirk  
><em>I can't wait to see the look on her face when that bet gets returned a few hundred times over.<em>

-Jinx's PoV-

I'm practically shaking from all the energy I've absorbed. I flex my hands a few times, watching as the darkness flicks between each of my fingers.  
><em>So I've got Nii-sans Magic this time?<em> I can't help smile, _Nii-san had such trouble training me… Who can blame him, how'd you prepare for something that's very nature is against order  
><em>As these thoughts cross my mind a small man walks up to the mid-point between the two teams and raises his hands.  
>" This is a friendly Magic Duel between Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail, against Jinx and Shibie. The duel will continue until I judge one side as unable to continue, understood?" He announces in a louder voice than I believed could come from such a small frame.<br>Suddenly I realise something and run towards a familiar looking blonde-haired mage.  
>"Lu-chan, hold my bear please, I don't want him getting damaged" I shout as I chuck it towards her before running back to Shibie-neechan "Okay I'm ready now Midget-San!"<br>I almost laugh as I see a vein pop out of the small man's head as he raises his hand and shouts begin.  
>"FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST ICE MAKE HAMMER" come the alternating cries from across the arena.  
>I focus for a second before stepping into the shadows, just as Nii-san had taught me, willing myself to become one with them. Amazingly it works and I almost let out a girly squeal before I catch myself.<p>

_Have to be careful... remember what Nii-san said, this power comes with a cost, can't let my guard down for a second._

Smiling, I fall into my serious mode and flicks through the shadows coating the edges while those 2 fools are distracted by Nee-chan in her Blade Dancer form, who's dodging their attacks with the ease and grace the name implies, occasionally attacking with playful sweeps and jabs of her blades..  
>As soon as I'm behind them I step out of the shadows again and quickly focus my magic into my fists and feet.<br>With a loud cry I charge and deal a crashing blow into their backs, temporarily stunning them and follow it up with a destructive round-house kick which Shibie had spent months teaching me, promptly sending them both flying across the arena and crashing into a wall.

"SHADOW FIST AND METEOR KICK OF THE SHADOW DEMON"  
>As the smoke clears the 2 boy are revealed embedded into one of the guild walls before slowly falling face down to the floor.<p>

There's no sound for a few minutes afterwards.  
><em>Everyone's just stood there... did I overdo it? Am I gonna get in trouble? Have I really hurt them? <em>  
>As these thoughts run through my head I find myself starting to panic and tears forming in my eyes.<br>And to my great shame, I do the one thing any panicking 10 year old girl would do.  
>I ran crying to my big brother.<p>

-Raven's PoV-  
>I can't deny I was just as surprised as everyone else at the duels conclusion. I knew I'd trained her well, but it was still a surprise to see her single-handedly deal with 2 light-guilders.<br>_Using my own magic to boot_ I can't help but think with a smirk.  
>It's then that I feel the sadness wash over her and see her running over towards me.<br>"Raven-Niisan! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt them, I just got so angry after they damaged my bear and wasted all those sweets Lucy chan brought me!" she cries, burying her head deep into my cloak.  
>I'm so overwhelmed with my desire to protect her that I let out a low warning growl to everyone nearby as I pick her up and hug her, holding her close to my chest, letting out an aura of protectiveness.<p>

_Not one of them will even lay a hand on this Girl, I'll destroy this precious guild of theirs a million times over before I let that happen _I silently vow to myself.

-Shibie's PoV-

I can practically feel the guild backing away as a low growl rumbles from Raven-Sama.  
>After another few moments of silence all of the guild suddenly let out a loud cheer, congratulating Jinx on her victory over the 2 mages while me and Raven shoot each other a confused glance.<br>_She's just kicked the living hell out of 2 of their mages, and they're celebrating?! What kind of crazy place is this?! _  
>I can't help but wonder, watching on as some of the members have a laugh at the loser's expense.<br>I can tell some of them want to go over and congratulate my little Jinxy face to face, but none of them seem to want to risk falling foul of Raven. I can't help but smile at that.  
><em>He's always been a big guard dog for that lucky girl, He'd do anything to protect her… sometimes I can't help but wonder if he'd do the same for me… <em>

-Raven's PoV-  
>Still holding Jinx close, I quickly make my way over to the stand and smirk at the man who'd taken my bet.<br>" Pay up then" I say with a grin, holding out my hand.  
>With a deep sigh he reaches into his lock box and takes out several coin pouches that're full to bursting.<br>"You're 1 million Jewels prize money" He says, dropping it into my hands.  
>I notice that the celestial mage overhears the amount he said and comes running over with a cry of "ONE MILLION JEWELS, ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" and decide I should probably go hide for a while until Blondie recovers from her sudden influx of cash.<br>_This should be enough to keep us supplied for a while… even factoring in one or two shopping sprees_ I think with a happy smile.  
><em>One problem down, only a hundred more to go…<em>

-Unknown PoV-

I was sitting upstairs in the S-class area when I heard the commotion outside. Sighing slightly I wonder what the cause of the fuss.  
><em>Probably Natsu and Gray fighting again, don't those fools ever learn…<em>  
>Leaning to look out the window, imagine my surprise when I see a small girl with a shock of white hair disappear into the shadows before re-appearing behind Natsu and Gray before taking them out with 2 hits.<br>_Just who is that, I've never seen her before…  
><em>I feel my eyes narrow in suspicion.  
><em>But that magic she used... I've definitely felt that before… back when I fought that Demon on <em>_the Cursed Moon Isles._  
>Getting to my feet I slowly make my way over to Master Makarov's office. He needs to know about the dangers than girl posed.<br>_And if my fears are correct, then that Demon I fought can't be too far away either…_

_Please leave a review with your honest opinion, and if you enjoyed it, please favourite or follow_

_Anything like that lets me know there is people reading, and hopefully enjoying this, and thats my whole goal at the minute :)_


	5. Chapter 5 - The 2 exquippers

**_Chapter 5 – The 2 exquippers_**

-Ravens PoV-

Not long after the fight everyone's moved back into the guild to throw a party to celebrate Jinx's win and I can't help but smile at their eagerness to cheer up this little girl they hardly know. All over there is mages cheering, barrels of alcohol being cracked open and swiftly drained, even the occasional good-natured brawl.  
><em>It's so happy and relaxed here, everyone seems to belong… maybe… maybe even I could manage to build a life…<em>  
>At that though I shake my head, there were too many renowned mages here, too much chance of being recognised.<br>With a sigh, I move into a dark corner away from most of the guild but I make sure I'm still able to keep an eye on Shibie and Jinx. Leaning back I can't help but wince as a bolt of pain shoots through my chest. I put a hand to my scar and grit my teeth to stop myself from gasping.  
>Two things happen at once then, the guild goes deadly silent and four shadows are cast over me.<br>I look up at them, not bothering to move or even lower my hood.  
><em>Crap... That's Laxus Dreyar, A goddamn S-class, He's gonna recognise me…<br>_" You're in the Raijinshuu's corner punk " The muscle-bound blondie growls at me " Now give me one good reason not to kick your ass"  
>Just as I'm about to open my mouth and land myself in deep water, that idiot pyro comes charging across the hall, screaming "LAXUS! FIGHT ME!" before receiving a powerful thunder punch to the face and being sent flying back the way he came. I smirk for a second before adopting a humble look of respect.<br>" I'm so sorry Sir (_Oh this is your booth you arrogant little...) _I had no idea this table was reserved for the mighty Thunder God tribe (_how about I drag you outside and beat some sense into your smug little head) _Allow me to move out of your way (_Give me one reason not to break your freaking nose!_)"  
>Somehow I manage to keep up the respectful air while inside I seethe inside <em><br>Oh just you wait thunderhead, if I ever get a chance you're going down_._  
><em>Keeping my hands under my cloak to avoid showing Laxus just how close I am to starting a brawl with him, I quickly make my way over to Galjeel and sit down at the same table as him and his little blue-haired friend. We shoot each other a quick look and he smirks at me.  
>"I see you've just met the resident asshole then Emo-Boy" He laughs as I nod in response as he continues "I owe that guy a serious ass-kicking for how he acted when I first joined, fucker beat me into the ground and I couldn't fight back."<br>I blink in surprise at this information, I'd known Galjeel for a long time and the number of mages I'd met who could beat him was still relatively small. _Then again, Dreyar is an S-class just like him…_  
>"Aye, and there's someone else who's magic seems familiar... Must be getting out of practise, I hadn't really noticed it until just now… Any idea who I might've ran into before, Metal Head?" I question.<br>Just as I ask this, a shadow falls over me and I can feel the barely contained anger radiating from them.  
>A small smile forms beneath my hood. <em><br>I guess fate has decided to deal me a good hand today_  
>I stand and spin to face them, taking in the steel plate armour and flowing red hair.<br>"Erza Scarlett" I bow slightly "An honour to meet one of the foremost exquipers in the world"  
>She starts slightly at this before a calm look settles over her.<br>"And you are?"  
>"My name is Raven, a fellow exquipper" I state, slowly lowering my hood, almost smirking as her breath catches in her throat.<br>_Good, she still recognises me then.  
><em>"Is that so…" She starts before pointing at me "Come with me, I demand a duel, at a place and time of my choosing"  
>I continue smirking.<br>"Very well, I accept your challenge."

- No-ones PoV-  
>A collective gasps echoes from Fairy Tail and 2 of its gasps. All around people are muttering<br>_"Erza's challenged someone to a duel? Have they met before? Just how powerful must that guy be if she's challenging him?"_  
>The dark-haired man continues smirking, his dark red eyes flashing dangerously.<br>"I take it because it's going to be a time and place of your choosing, you don't want an audience?"  
>"That's correct" The red-haired mage states, placing the palm of her hand on her sword hilt.<br>"Lead the way then Fairy, I'm looking forward to this." A half smile tugging at his lips, his amusement plain for all to see.

**Opinions please?  
><strong>I know this chapter is shorter than normal, but with something like this happening I decided it wouldn't feel right to have any other kind of ending, plus then I can (attempt) to dedicate the entire next chapter to the fight *gulp*  
>Wish me luck :)<p>

as always, Favorite/Follow/Review if you've enjoyed this! I want to hear feedback from any readers I have or at least a sign that I have some :)


	6. Chapter 6 - Of Demons and Fairies

**_Chapter 6 - Demons and Fairies_**

_Raven follows Titania through the forest till they come to a clearing far from the guild._

-Ravens POV-

"this place will do" Ezra stated while spinning towards me and drawing her blade " I know who you are, Raven of the Dark Guild Bloody Moon, and I'm going to end you vile reign here once and for all"  
>I smirk before slowly drawing my own sword from within the shadows of my cloak. Something inside me warns that this isn't a good idea, but I quickly squash that voice. I need to stay focussed, this can't happen like last time. I had to win this.<p>

_For their sake, not mine…_  
>"I'm impressed Fairy Queen, but if you think you can beat me a second time you're sorely mistaken... So how about we make this interesting and have a little wager, if you win I'll go with you to the Magic Council and confess to every last crime I've ever commit. But if I win, you forget about ever recognizing me and I'm able to go on living, Deal? "<br>"I swear on my nakama, you shall pay for your crimes" Ezra rages, then levels her blade at my throat and charges. I swiftly bring up my own blade and knock hers out of the way before delivering a crushing Lariat which sends her across the clearing. She quickly picked herself back up before charging me again with a cry of rage, determined for her blades to sink into my flesh and I was only too eager to return the favour.

We clashed almost in silence for what felt like hours, but in reality was likely a few minutes, each of us using every trick we and technique we knew with our blades. Parrying, thrusting, slicing and dodging, not one word left our lips, our blades doing the talking for us. That is until our blades clashed and ground against the other, our eyes locked, the hatred in her hazel orbs reflected by the bloodlust in my crimson. My lips curl back in a feral grin, fangs born, while hers remain set in a grim slash across her face. We both go to slash each other simultaneously, propelling us to opposite ends of the clearing where we stand panting and sizing each other up once more, searching for weakness like a predator does with his prey.  
>It's then I sense a deeply buried trauma, and like the monster I am, I lock onto the hidden hurt and strike to kill.<p>

"This is all the Famous Ezra Scarlett, Queen of the Fairies can muster? I've heard so many stories about your mastery of magic and your fearsome strength, but I guess that they're just that, stories" I spit "This won't even begin to last, how can you hope to save _him_ if you can't even take me on!"

At my remark I see Ezra's breathe catch and her fury start to rise. _Good, now not only can I see her true strength, I know that she'll never let this go._

As I continue to smirk, I notice Titania allowing all of her magical energy flow out, the pressure causing the very ground around her to crack and rise into the air around her before it fell down again.

"For daring to mention him and mocking my strength, I'm going to pour all of my fighting spirit into defeating you" Ezra deadpanned, bloodlust clear in her eyes. Good, I wouldn't have it any other way.

My smirk widens once more, revealing my fangs, as I allow my magical power to spill out, dwarfing hers in comparison, too late the great Fairy Queen realises just how much trouble she's in. As I'm about to reach the height of my powers a sudden pain racks my entire body and I collapse down on one knee, coughing up blood and beginning to black out. My last thoughts…  
><em>No, not like this, I can't lose control again... AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!<em>

-Shibie's PoV-

And there I was happily chatting away to Lucy and Jinx, slowly continuing my master plan to bring them both into Hydra's Heart when I notice something that makes my heart skip a beat. A second later little Jinxy notices it too and almost drops her bear in terror.  
>Needless to say Lucy noticed that and looked at us questioningly, well until the magical energy hit the guild that is, Most of them almost buckled under the sheer pressure, even I could barely handle it and I'd faced it before..<p>

_Crap, this isn't good_ I think to myself before grabbing Jinx's hand and running out of the guild hall, only to see a steadily growing pillar of shadows rising from a few miles outside of magnolia.

"Jinxy … I need you to stay here okay, don't let anyone follow... For Raven-sama's sake… "I tear up slightly before running towards the darkness.

-Jinx's PoV –

I watch Shibie run, surprised and slightly overwhelmed at the amount of trust she's placed in me, then get on with the job I've been given. People have always underestimated me because of my size and age. But now... But now Raven-niisan is relying on me, and I have to protect him, just like he'd do for me.

With tears swelling in my eyes I begin to draw upon my magic energy and use my Demon's Blast to build a web around the guild house.

Several members had come running out after us and were now looking at me with a mixture of emotions, fear, anger, confusion...

"Hey, What in Mavis name are you playing at Girl, one of our Nakama is out there, we need to go!" One of the men shouts.

I'm not sure why but this makes something inside me snap and I begin to laugh, a cold, cruel, hard laugh not unlike Nii-sans when he punishes a Dark mage.

I slowly turn to face them, allowing my magic to build and swirl around me before slowly levelling a hand at the one who'd spoken and lazily letting loose a blast over his shoulder and annihilating one of the guild doors.  
><em>What am I doing? What am I doing? This isn't like me! I wouldn't do this, I wou-<br>**Yes you would!**_  
>The unfamiliar voice jars me.<br>**_Don't you remember, back on the Island, what I showed you…?_  
><strong>A roar escapes through my lips, my head tilts back to the sky as I release a blast of energy straight up.

"DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT NAKAMA! YOU'RE PRECIOUS _NAKAMA_ NEARLY MADE ME LOSE RAVEN-NIISAN BEFORE AND I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!" I scream "I have to keep you here to protect him, so if any of you even think you can get past me then bring it on. I'll… I'll tear you to shreds and bathe in your blood! "  
><strong><em>Do it Girl, why give them the chance, you want to protect your precious Nii-san right?<em>**

I feel the voice well up in me again.

**_It wouldn't take much, just let me free, we can have so much fun together right Jinx? And with my strength No-one will ever bother your Raven-niisan again, we can live together as a Family… That's what you want isn't it?_**  
><em>I feel tears forming in my eyes… A family, just me and Raven-niisan… no-one ever bothering us again..? That sounds... so good... but then again, I promised I'd never give into the magic, didn't I...<em>  
><strong><em>Forget that promise, He'd understand, you need to do what's best for you, you need the power to take what you want or people will always keep getting in the way!<em>**  
>Another wave of images spills over me, this one showing every time we've been chased from a town, every time Nii-sans being broken and shut himself away... But these images are nothing compared to the last one the Demon shows me...<br>**_That's right Jinx, I know who hurt your precious Raven-niisan and they were right here underneath your nose and you didn't even realise. Now they're going to hurt him again and there's nothing you can do! You're not strong enough without me! Give in to me!_**  
>More and more magical energy is pouring out now but I don't even notice, so consumed rage at the scene I was just shown…<p>

**_All you have to do to save him, is give me control, let me deal with these… Fairies_****….**  
>I blink once before taking a small black knife out from my pocket. Looking up, I make sure to stare into the face of every last weakling before me, letting them feel my hatred and desire for revenge wash-over them, before quickly swiping the blade across my left hand.<br>In a voice choked up with tears, knowing how hurt Nii-san would be if he saw me now but not seeing any other way to handle the pain flooding through me, I cry  
>"Forbidden Art: Chaos Demon Slayer: Soul bond"<p>

-? PoV -

I grin as I slowly raise this body to its feet again and stare across at the red-headed woman responsible for my release.  
>"Thank you so much for pushing him to this, now the last of that pathetic seal has been removed and I'm in charge one more" I smirk, enjoying the fear in her trembling eyes.<p>

"Who, no.., what are you? " She questions as her knuckles go white from clenching her sword.

I drop into a low sarcastic bow before looking up into her eyes.  
>"I am Kurai, Demon of the Bloody Moon. This body is sometimes referred to as Raven, although that is just my weaker side, the fool is capable of nothing without me yet had the gall to seal me away… Anyway now I'm back, and I'm going to give you your wish <em>Fairy Queen"<em> I smirk before throwing a Demon's Blast at her "Vanish you pathetic fool!"

**_Meanwhile…_**

-? PoV-  
>I take in a deep breath of fresh, clean air before slowly staring down the crown in front of me.<br>_Finally, she caved into temptation and I get to come out and play at last_.  
>Smiling savagely I quickly flex my hands, getting to grips with this body's limits.<br>_After all, it wouldn't do to damage it too soon after gaining control would it?  
><em>I start charging up my power when I hear that voice again, that little brat crying for her precious _Nii-san_.  
>This amuses me so much I break out in laughter, a cruel hard laugh that's completely at odds with the body producing it.<br>" My name is Kaosu, and I am one of the 4 great Demons. Which of you worms thinks you can handle me then?" I bark out, a dark grin on my features.  
>After a few seconds of silence I just smirk.<br>" No takers then? Guess I'll just destroy you all at once then! " I cry while using my Chaotic Demon magic to warp myself behind the crowd faster than they can react and begin raining down numerous blows upon them.  
>" RAVAGING CLAWS AND METEOR KICK OF THE CHAOS DEMON!"<p>

=================================================

** So... Did I do okay with that?  
>Please review with you're opinions, I'd love to get some feedback!<br>Arrigatou everyone ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7 - Battles

_**Chapter 7 – Battles**_

-Shibie's PoV-

I make it half way to the giant pillar of shadows on the outskirts of magnolia when a second wave of crushing magical pressure washes over the town and I feel myself being forced to my knee's under the sheer power.  
><em>It can't be… not Jinx too… not my little angel…<em>  
>Blinking the tears from my eyes I force myself to my feet and keep charging towards Raven-Sama.<br>_If I can get through to him… maybe we can use that spell and save her… I just have to get him to regain control, even if it's just for a split second._

-Kurai's PoV-

I look at the long crater in front of me, searching for any trace of magical energy. Smirking slightly, I crack my neck and start making my way forward.  
>"So you managed to dodge that attack did you? I'm impressed Fairy, you're one of the first humans to manage that in years" A dark laugh rings out of me "Now come back out to play, you don't want me to get bored and head back to that precious guild of yours do you?"<br>At my words I feel a massive spike of rage coming from the tree's to my left.  
><em>Too easy…<br>_I quickly cover my fist in a long blade of pure shadows and swipe it towards her. As the darkness touches each tree it slices through them with surgical precision. I catch a blur of red as she dashes to the side of me and attempts to bring her blade up into my chest, underneath my ribcage and the vital organs waiting there.  
>I neatly back-step, catching the blade and twisting it which causes her to fly to the other side of the clearing.<br>"Well at least you seem to realise a head on assault wouldn't work" I snort, rolling my shoulders as if this is but a warm up to me.  
><em>She just keeps getting angrier and angrier, doesn't anyone remember any of our lore? How we feed on emotions for strength? Heh Guess It doesn't matter, not like I intend to let them live long enough for them to work out how to counter it.<em>

_-_ Kaosu's PoV-

It doesn't take long before the guild is lying at my feet. Smirking I raise a hand to my face before slowly licking the blood off.  
><em>Now this is the life, I don't understand why Kurai bans us from coming here, what benefit is gained from staying in our realm or letting ourselves be subjugated by those foolish enough to call on our power?<br>_A small growls runs through me as these thoughts rise inside.  
><em><strong>Why not go fight him then? If you take over then you can change the rules as you please, right?<strong>_  
>I blink in surprise, whose was that voice, and swing my head left and right but see no-one except the unconscious forms beneath me. I growl, not quite understanding what's happening.<br>_**You want to be let loose on the surface don't you? And to do that you have to beat Kurai… So why're you hiding here? Are you afraid of him?  
><strong>_As the voice begins to mock me, my brain clicks where I heard the voice before.  
><em>It's that damn girl, she's taunting me!<em>  
>"I'm afraid of nothing" I growl back to her.<br>_**Doesn't seem it to me, you know where he is, so what're you still doing here?  
><strong>_I swear I can practically hear the smirk on her face as she mocks me.  
><em>But she does have a point <em>I grin savagely _It's long past time someone kicked Kurai off his throne and took over, and that someone is me.  
><em>Cracking my knuckles, I started heading towards the overwhelming energy Kurai is flooding the area with.  
><em>Fools not going to know what hit him… And once I'm done with him, I'm gonna spend a very long time dealing with you little girl.<em>

_-_Shibie's PoV-

I make it to the clearing just in time to witness Raven-sama slowly walk towards the red haired mage, both fists coated in a pitch black pulsating energy.

Knowing what he intends to do, I quickly activate my Blade Dancer form and charge at him, however upon sensing my presence he launches a dark blast just in front of me, throwing up a massive cloud of smoke and obscuring him from my vision.  
>Suddenly, a fist slams into my stomach, the impact doubling me over before a swift knee collides with, and shatters, my mask. As I begin to fall backs a hand snakes out of the smoke and clamps down like a vice around my throat before effortlessly lifting me into the air.<br>"What have we here?" his voice comes through the smoke as his grip tightens even more, slowly crushing my windpipe, forcing me to cry out in pain "A little mage with demon powers? Now that's a new one to me"  
>With a smirk, he lets me drop.<br>"Leave now and I won't kill you. You can't hurt me girl, any attempt on your behalf to fight me would be suicide and you know it." He deadpans, dismissing me the same way a giant would an ant. _  
><em>Sitting on a heap on the floor, I self-consciously raise my hands to my neck, breathing deeply, gulping in the oxygen.  
><em>This isn't like before, he's not berserk! There's an intelligence to it now, almost like he's… Oh fuck… The demons truly aware now isn't he…?<br>_I start shaking with fear, I know there's no way I can stand against him, yet I have to try. _  
>For everyone's sake…<em>  
>Slowly rising to my feet I force my body to undergo the transformation in Blade Dancer form for the second time and charge at him, raising an armoured fist aiming to hit him square in the side of the head in an effort to disorientate him, only for my punch to be caught midway without him even looking at me.<br>_That cocky little... he doesn't even turn to face me!  
><em>"What's your name Demon?!" I spit, the venom in my voice surprising even me "Tell me before I kill you like the dog you are!"  
>Hearing this, he simply lets out a long deep laugh before turning to glare at me. Under his gaze I feel like nothing more than prey to the bloodthirsty monster that stands before me wearing Raven-sama's skin. My legs feel ready to give way as I start drowning in his eyes, like he's piercing deep into my very soul with this mere glance.<br>"My name mortal? I am Kurai. And who are you, to be so bold to ask?"  
>Still shuddering I shake my head free, determined to free Raven from this… Thing.<br>"I am Shibie Shīrumēkā and partner of Raven" As I speak these words I feel a new strength coursing through me _I can do this. I have to do this, for Raven_  
>Looking up to deal him the full force of my glare, I feel the stirrings of a pool of magic which hasn't been disturbed in over 5 years, awakening now in response to the fury raging deep inside.<br>With a scream I activate the form Raven had help me perfect as a last resort.

"BLADE DANCER FORM! FINAL FLASH"  
>A dark maelstrom of energy surrounds us both, causing even the Demon to flinch away from me.<p>

Before the dark energy clears I revenge his opening barrage on me, mimicking each step, except ending it with me launching him into the air with a rising kick. I focus my energy underneath while he's still rising and propel myself into the air after him, eventually dealing a powerful uppercut into his solar plexus.  
>As his body folds in half, I quickly follow up with an overhead Axe-Kick to his back which sends him crashing to the floor before charging straight down and pinning him down, one hand holding a sword against his neck, the other raised ready to beat him into the floor.<p>

"Give me MY Raven back or I swear I'm going to punch you straight back to hell you demonic piece of Sh-"  
>Just as I'm about to begin a rather impressive string of profanities another wave of energy crashes over the surrounding and I turn to see a blood-covered Jinx walking through the woods towards us…<p>

-Kaosu's PoV-  
>I smirk as I see Kurai straddled by that human mage, and can't help but grin at his obvious discomfort at his current situation.<br>"Oh I'm sorry, do you two need some time alone?" I mock, charging up and letting loose a chaos blast at them but blink in surprise as Kurai throws the woman off him out of the way while rolling to the other side.

I smirk as the woman hits a tree before turning to focus on the more obvious enemy.

"So, you've finally decided to try take me on the Kaosu?" He smirks "Didn't think you'd ever be brave enough, unlike that brother of yours"

With a cry of rage I launch another blast at him.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE." I manage to growl out, but he simply keeps smirking at me, his eyes almost glowing with amusement.  
>"Alright then, I won't bother provoking you, you want a fair fight, come and get it!" With a fierce battle cry he coats his hands in energy before warping across the clearing and delivering an uppercut to my chin which send me reeling. In response I laugh before diving back and delivering a crushing kick to his ribs pushing him back.<br>We both grin manically at each other, fangs born and eyes glowing with sadistic pleasure.  
>"You're going down!" we roar simultaneously, throwing a punch and both catching each other square in the face.<p>

-Shibies PoV-

I watch on in sheer terror as the two most important people in the world to me clash violently. They land blow after blow on each other, neither making an actual move to end the fight, as if taking each other apart piece by piece is all the amusement they need. They aren't even using magic either, relying solely on the force and pure brutality only hand to hand combat can provide.

_Is this how it ends, everything we've worked for? Is our family about to tear itself apart?  
><em>As these thoughts race through my brain I start to rock slightly, while tears cascade down my face.

"No, it won't end like this. I won't let it!" I roar, slowly getting to my feet, steadying myself against a tree and holding a hand against my ribs.

_Damn, I think a few of them are broken, and unlike them I can't simply ignore the damage…_

I start taking a few steps forwards, trying to push myself through the pain and somehow help stop this madness, and all but collapse to my knees as pain shoots through me pushing me right to the edge of consciousness.

The last thing I see before I black out is 2 mages emerging from the forest beside me, one blonde and the other with flowing crimson hair.

**So, Chapter 7 has now been rewritten and, personally, I'm happy with it :) what do my readers think though?  
>Please leave a review, and if you've enjoyed it feel free to favouritefollow**

**Arrigatou everyone**


	8. Chapter 8 - End Game Part 1

_**Chapter 8 – End Game pt. 1**_

Lightning danced dangerously around Laxus while a murderous aura surrounded Erza.

"Hey Red…" He begins "these the 2 punks who attacked the guild?"

Erza merely nods her head in acknowledgement. In response the amount of lightning surrounding Laxus increases and storm clouds begin to brew overhead in response to his anger.

As the energy begins to envelop the entire clearing the two demons stop their battle and look over in interest.

**-Kaosu's PoV-  
><strong>  
>"So, theirs humans with this much power?" I smirk "Maybe I'll be able to have some fun once I've beat you into the ground Kurai!"<br>Kurai simply laughs at that, pissing me off even more.  
>"I doubt it Kaosu" He mocks, amusement clear in his tone before it drops into serious mode "besides, I have a bone to pick with them both, so if anyones getting that fight it's me!"<p>

We shoot each other a glare, trying to force the other to back down. I can tell this is going nowhere, if I want to fight anyone I'm going to have to back down.  
><em>Wait…<em> I smirk, _I think I know how I can still get my fight and not back down._

"Alright then Kurai, you wanna fight em both, but we've still not finished our fight yet, so about we have a 3-way battle? You versus me, versus them?"  
>At my statement a vicious grin forms on his face before he nods his agreement.<p>

Before he even moves I quickly kick him towards my new opponents but faster than I can see he is quickly blasted back by a large bolt of lightning, forcing me to duck with a curse while the blonde mage simply glares at us, unhooking the sound pod from his ears.

"Gonna have to try better than that girl" He smirks, disappearing into the storm overhead before crashing down in front of me and bringing his fist down in a hammer blow to my head, swiftly followed up by him grabbing my arm to hold me in place while he rains down blows upon me.

"NEVER. MESS. WITH. FAIRY. TAIL. YOU. DEMONIC. LITTLE. BITCH!"  
>Each word is punctuated with yet another strike, and as he shouts out the last word he slams me into the floor and brings his foot crushing down onto me.<p>

**-Kurai's PoV-  
><strong>  
>I quickly pick myself up out of the dirt, brushing the dirt of my cloak before unclipping it and let it fall to the ground.<p>

_So, they want a battle do they? Well they've picked the wrong opponent, because this is about to turn into a war!_

I smirk as I watch the Thunder-head beating Kaosu into the ground.

_**This wasn't the deal Kurai, you only get my body to protect those I care about! So go save her!**__  
>that's not your little girl anymore Raven and you know it, she willingly gave her body over to that demon, there's no way we can save her now!<br>_At my words I feel a cold fury settle upon him, and a desperate intensity fills my mind.  
><em><strong>Fine, but keep this battle under control… I need to prepare one last gift for her…<br>**_I nod slightly, a soft smile on my face, before my features harden and I turn my attention back to the battle at hand.

Channelling power into my hand, I launch a blast towards the lightning mage while activating my shadow form and racing to the other side of the clearing, grabbing the requip mages face and slamming her into a tree as I do so.  
>"That was for last time, Bitch" I growl as the tree splinters under the blow.<br>I turn around and start making my way over to the lightning mage only to be knocked to the floor as a blast hits me in the back, throwing up another cloud of dust.

"Really Kurai, you're going to take out the person attacking the biggest threat to you?" The taunting voice seems to come from all around as I dart my head side to side, determined to locate my attacker. "Are you going soft? Oh this is brilliant, the Butcher of a thousand battles is finally losing his touch!"

I'm assaulted on all sides by blast after blast, the raw demonic energy filling the air and smokes clouds my vision.  
><em>Just like one of those days…<em>  
><span>My mind casts back to wars ravaging the demon realms, wars I had brought to an end through sheer brutality and a level of violence unseen even in our war-torn culture. I feel the old urges wash over me, my eyes narrowing to slits and lips curling back into a feral grin.  
>Like this I can almost see through the smoke and debris that surrounds me. I watch, keen as a hawk, as Kaosu dives down from a tree, her hands encased in energy, determined to end my life.<br>Just as shes about to make contact I quickly spin, capturing one wrist and grabbing her by the neck with my free hand.  
>"Sorry Kaosu, I'm not going soft yet. It's like you said, I'm a true warrior and that's why I'll never lose to a damn punk like you" I smirk, tightening my grip as she cries out, almost cutely in its own way, before throwing her into Titania as she went to check on her comrade.<p>

As I walk out of the smoke, they all tremble involuntarily.  
><em>They can't help it, on a primal level they know they don't stand a chance against me and that's why they've already lost!<em>

I notice the look of resolve in the eyes of the lightning and armoured mage and I can't help but be impressed, even knowing they can't beat me they're still determined to stand and fight for their guild.  
><em>So that's what Nakama means? The willingness to stand up and protect each other, no matter what? That's.., family?<br>_I let out a growl, and motion a challenge the two mages, daring them to attack me. With a loud cry they both charge, the armoured mage swinging her swords at me while the lightning mage vanishes, only to reappear behind me and swing a fist towards my face.  
>I duck under both attacks before spinning and kicking them both back.<p>

"Again!" I roar, carefully scanning for any sign of Kaosu, who seemed to have disappeared. _Shit._

-**Kaosu's PoV-**

****I quickly warp out of the clearing, one hand on my ribs as this body coughs up blood, coming to a rest at the top of a large building back in the city. I lean back against the cold, hard metal of a bell and look down at my surroundings. Countless humans running around in a blind panic, like so many rodents.

I smirk slightly, a dark plan forming in my mind.  
><em>Kurai and the red-witch seemed very eager to take their little scrap away from this hell hole, so now I'm going to liven this place up a bit!<em>

I slowly raise a hand up to the sky, my other hand channelling energy into it and cry out while loosening a tremendous blast of crackling purple magic into the sky.

"Demon arts: HELL RIFT!"

Suddenly the sky itself seemed to be rent in two, a large elliptical field of chaotic energy forming and an intense fog starts seeping out maliciously. Almost immediately demonic power fills the air and I feel myself being rejuvenated. I smirk as cuts seemingly knit themselves back together, grit my teeth slightly as a rib reforms before slowly stretching to make sure everything is as it should be.

_Now I'm back at my full power… I guess I should take the time to fully enjoy this new playground before anyone rudely interrupts my fun!  
><em>Focussing my energy I quickly force open a few more portals around the town to sow more sorrow.

It doesn't take long before I feel humans being sucked in and ripped apart by the maelstroms of energy, while some mages start launching attacks at them, only for their spells to be absorbed and launched back twice as powerful.

A dark smile forms on my face as despair sets over the town, they know they're in danger, but have no idea as to the cause. Attacks best them from every direction and they see their local guild unable to protect them, swiftly being overpowered and wiped out like the trash they truly are.

_This is my territory now and I intend to drain these humans of every last drop of blood they have!_


	9. Chapter 9 - End Game Part 2

_**Well it's taken a fair while, so thank you for your patience, especially Vergil Leonides for supporting me with this chapter *bows* I hope it's worthy of all the bother I gave you when I needed advice :)  
>Without further ado, I give you Chapter 9<br>===========================================**_

_**Chapter 9 – End Game Part 2**_

-Kurai's PoV-

I take a deep breath as I feel a massive surge in demonic energies feel the area, far more than could be explained by the remnants of my fight against Kaosu.  
><em>Shit, could she have… <em>I swiftly turn and looks towards the sky over Magnolia and have my worst fears confirmed.  
>"A breach..." I breathe, as Laxus and Erza narrow their eyes at me.<p>

"Explain Demon!" They bark almost in perfect sync. I sigh, reaching up and running a hand through my long, sweat-soaked hair, flicking it back and out of my eyes.

"A breach is… a very large tear between your realm and our own, the only difference between it and a portal is, well Breaches can only be sealed by Demons or their Slayers, they require much more power to open and allow for a greater amount of Demons to pass through and it'll be able to support them for many leagues in any direction"

At my words they both take in breath sharply.

"An area that allows Demons to operate with immunity? How strong would they be? Minor Demons, or more like Deliora and lullaby?" Erza barks at me.

I blink slightly, then burst out laughing.

"Like who…? I've never met any Demons by those names!"

They both blink and look confused.

"Deliora and Lullaby, two of Zeref's Demons who wreak destruction wherever they go" Laxus states, as though it's common knowledge.

I start at _that_ name and a low growl echoes through me.

"Zeref? He's involved?" I clench my fists hard, hatred flowing through me "Then those _things_ you mentioned aren't Demons, they're fakes! Pale imitations!"

They both blink at this outburst. How are they even surprised at this information? Nothing created by magic stands a chance of matching the complexity or strength of true demons, and yet Zeref's fakes have apparently been fooling people in this realm for... centuries at least, looking at how much the worlds changed since my last host.

I relax my grip, stand up straight and sigh slightly, not liking the choice I was about to make.

"I have an offer for you Fairy Tail mages, as much as I hate what I'm about to say" I begin "Simply put, there is no way for us to be able to take each other on right now without the victor lacking either the knowledge or power to save your precious city. So for now at least, I offer a cease fire until I've dealt with Kaosu… and after that? Well we'll cross that bridge when we get there"

They both stare at me with distrust, not willing or unable to believe what I've just told them.

"How can we trust you?" The blonde man scowls, and I simply smile in response and shrug.

"You can't, but I'm the only one here with the knowledge of how to close them."

There's a tense standoff as we glare at each other from across the clearing, me watching for any signs of aggression, they looking for any sign I'm bluffing.

"Fine" Erza sighs "but afterwards, we're taking you in for judgement"

_**It's not going to come to that… Kurai, it's ready. I need those breaches closing beforehand though or this will get out of hand**_  
>I tilt my head slightly, not quite sure what Ravens planning but not having much choice but to go along with it.<br>_Very well Raven, you know our contract doesn't exactly give me any other choice_.  
><em><strong>There isn't a contract anymore. This is the last time I'll ever be able to call on your power, this is my gift to you for everything you've done…<strong>_  
>I blink slightly at that. <em>A gift…for me? <em>

"I think that's a fair deal Titania, now I'll need you and Thunderhead there to gather whoever's left standing from your guild and be ready to face any Demons that come through the rifts. I recommend pairing up with someone who covers you weakness's and if you do encounter a Demon… well challenge them, but layout some clear ground rules, make them play by your rules otherwise you don't stand a chance"

"What about you Demon?"  
>"That's easy, I'm going after the big prize. The sooner Kaosu is dealt with the sooner the breach can be closed and everything can get back to normal… One more thing, I need someone to take Shibie somewhere safe to be healed, she took a beating…"<br>With this statement I shift into my shadow form and speed back towards the city.

Within a matter of minutes I'm back inside the city walls and I breathe deeply, allowing the raw demonic energy that fills the air to permeate my being and direct it to repair any injuries I've suffered in the battle.

I swiftly cast my head one way then the other, eyes sweeping over the destruction taking place in the town before I throw my head back and let out a roar.  
>"KAOSU! COME FACE ME!"<p>

Each word is imbued with part of my power, compelling her to seek my out and answer this challenge.

**-Kaosu's PoV-**

A shock runs through me as the roar echoes through my playground.  
>I smirk slightly as I jump down from the bell tower, using my magic to cushion my fall.<br>_Good, we're finally going to end this!_

-**Kurai's PoV-**

I watch carefully as Kaosu appears from the crater caused by her jump and swaggers towards me.

"Last chance, release your control of the girl and I'll give you what you want, a shot of the throne back home!" I growl slightly, hoping to take this fight back to my home turf but the dark laugh that rumbles out of her quickly dashes that plan.

"I doubt it Kurai, no we're gonna fight right here and now, winner takes all! NOW DIE!"  
>With this cry she charges at me.<p>

**-No one's PoV-**

The Demons clash with a ferocity the likes of which rarely seen in Fiore, each fighting with a killing intent greater than the fiercest of beasts. Both launch frenzied barrages one after another, holding no punches and showing a mastery of magic that only beings who're born living and breathing it could ever hope to achieve, spells being cast with such speed and precision that to onlookers it looked like the attacks happened before gestures were even completed.  
>Blast after blast rocks the town, the Demons moving regularly as they fight, falling back slightly only to counter-attack with increased fervour.<p>

"I'm going to take you apart piece by piece Kurai, I swear it! This is for every last Demon you've ever killed!" Kaosu rages "CHAOS DEMON'S ROAR!"  
>At her cry a devastating funnel of dark green energy streams from her open mouth towards Kurai, who swiftly counters with an attack of his own.<p>

"ROAR OF THE SHADOW DEMON!"  
>The two roars explode, releasing pure destructive energy as they meet, filling the streets with smoke and shrapnel, sending any onlookers ducking for cover.<p>

As the smoke clears both Demons are revealed still in their original positions, panting slightly from exertion but still on their feet.

"Since when were you powerful enough to use a Roar bratt?" Kurai questions, a half-interested look on his face. Kaosu simply smirks.

"About a year now, I've been gaining strength just waiting for this day!"

Now it is Kurai's turn to laugh as he stretches his arms slightly, a dangerous look now filling his eyes.

"Well if you've only just learnt it that means you're still at Level one then punk! It's time I show you the true limits of a Demon!"  
>With this Kurai's body starts to flicker slightly before Kaosu is suddenly dealt a crushing blow and sent flying into the house next to her. Picking herself up she looks out and see's 2 Kurai's facing her now before one fades into the shadows and the other laughs at her confused expression.<p>

"Shadow arts... A skill known by only the best Shadow Demons, The user is able to move so fast that the opponent is simply left seeing an after-image! Just give up now."  
>"Never!" Comes the roared reply before Kaosu throws herself at him once more only to pass straight throw the body and receive a chop to the back of her neck, causing her to cry out in pain.<p>

**-Kurai's PoV-**

I look down with pity as Kaosu weakly tries to stand up, tears forming in her eyes as she finally realises the futility of her situation. Sighing, I slick my long hair back out of my eyes before channelling energy into my palm and form a large, black magic circle under her from which thick chains launch out, pulling her down and trapping her down to the ground.

_You have a few minutes, make it count Raven._  
>Before he can reply I loosen my control over this body till I feel the pull of the abyss on my conscious, instead of fighting it as I normally would

_Good luck Raven, you'll need it_...

**-Raven's PoV-**

I come to with a gasp, feeling fresh air fill my lungs. After taking a few deep breaths, assuring myself I'm really back I look down at the heart-breaking sight in front of me.

The black magic circle is still floating just off the ground, lazily rotating around it's ensnared prey, the cruel abyssal chains clamping their victim and forcing them down onto their knees in a position of submissiveness.

I feel tears forming in my eyes as I count the numerous cuts and breaks covering her body, feeling hatred well-up for the Demon who was controlling her.

"What're you gonna do now Kurai, kill me like you did my brother?" She spits, her voice practically dripping with venom but even that doesn't hide the tell-tale tremble of fear leaking into it.

"My name isn't Kurai, and on my honour, I swear I will drag you kicking and screaming out of that girls body no matter the cost" I growl at her "My name is Raven, 2nd Level Shadow Demon Slayer, Head of the Akuma Clan and the last surviving member of the Bloody Moon guild!"

At this she seems to force out a barking laughter, as if pitying me.  
>"So you were the one acting as Kurai's host? I can see why he'd accept you, you have a lot of magical power... for a human"<p>

I glare at her, feeling the hate for this… thing in front of me coursing through my veins like wildfire.

Without uttering a word I drop into a stance necessary to cast this spell I'd spent years developing.

One hand is cast downward, 2 fingers pointing towards the earth while my other hand is raised above my head, fingers curved like claws towards the heavens above.

I swiftly begin focussing my magical power, A dark energy begins to slowly shift and spin around me, appearing like spectral figures.

I feel a tear slowly slide down my cheek as I get ready to complete this spell, knowing exactly the high price it demands in return for its completion.

"Non omnes vagantes aberrarunt" I begin chanting, carefully pronouncing each word, knowing even a small mistake with a spell like this is capable of causing unimaginable damage. As I chant I pull more and more energy from the breach, forcing any Demons that may have slipped through to be bound up into the spell as well.

I feel the clashing energies of the Demons beginning to tear my body apart, but I refuse to let it be interrupt. With the last of my energy I scream out the last line.

"OFFERO TIBI ANIMA MEA, NE IN TAM! FORBIDDEN ARTS; DEMON SLAYER'S SOUL REND!"

As the last syllables reverberate through my throat all of the energy I'd gathered blasts out of my throat in a pure white blast of energy and engulfs almost all of Magnolia.

Suddenly pain racks through my body and I fall to my knee's coughing up blood. As I try to force myself to stand once more I collapse backwards, my body crashing to the floor and a white hot pain burns through every nerve in my body. I watch as the breach collaspses in on itself, as if it was never more and feel an odd sensation wash over me.  
><em>I'm at peace…<em>

As I lay on the floor looking up at the now azure sky, I feel darkness begin creeping into the edge of my vision.

I slowly raise my left arm, every muscle screaming in agony from the effort, and smile bitterly…  
><em>I guess now's my time… I didn't think I'd ever have to use that spell…<br>_As these thoughts cross my mind I watch as my left arm begins to glow, some of it floating off, carried by some unfelt wind.  
><em>I can't say I've led a good life… so much blood stains my heads… countless death and destruction in my wake… Yet as long as I managed to save those them... Somehow I feel like that'll make it worth it…<br>_I blink away the tears in my eyes and let my eyes slowly fall shut as the last of my energy slowly drains out of me.  
><em>So this how it ends…My story is finally over…<em>

**_Thanks for reading, as always please leave a review if you enjoyed it or if there's anything that stood out as being particularly good/bad.  
>If you did enjoy it, feel free to FavouriteFollow, I can't stress enough how much this encourages me to get my butt in gear and try get another Chapter written and published for those who've enjoyed it so far :)_**


	10. Chapter 10 - A Deal Struck

_**Well here is Chapter 10, hope I haven't taken too long with it. The next lot of chapter will be working on developing Characters/Relationships so don't expect too much in the way of ultra-violence (I'll try make it up to you in the later chapters, although I don't think I'll match destroying a universe *cough* Vergil Leonides *cough* which is pretty impressive)  
>As always, thanks to my readers, and especially those who've taken the time to review (Vergil Leonides, Amethystfairy1)<br>Anyway, please enjoy…**_

-  
><em><strong>Chapter 10 – A Deal Struck<strong>_

_****_-Raven's PoV-

I slowly come too in an unfamiliar room, moonlight streaming in through the open window, the room lit only by a sparse spread of candles slowly burning out.

_Confusion quickly floods me while I struggle to keep calm, How is this possible, I was dying, I felt the last of my energy exit my body, knew my heart was stopping… Wait. Then did the spell go wrong?! If that's the case, what was the cost? What's happened to everyone?_

I keep my eyes closed and pretend to still be unconscious while slowly expanding senses outward, noting every drop of magical energy I sense and every beating heart I hear.  
>Once I'm sure I'm not under any direct threat I carefully start drinking in the shadows around me while feeding off the emotional energy I can feel from a large room downstairs.<br>After having absorbed my full I slowly pick myself up off the bed, wincing as I finally the mass of bandages covering my left arm.  
>Sitting on the edge of the bed, I carefully try to piece together my memories leading up to where I am now.<br>My fists clench when I remember losing control, and my heart is almost snatched away when I relive the same happening to Jinx. Standing up suddenly, my mind propels me straight into overdrive. I have to find them, NOW.  
>I stop suddenly as something at the far end of the room catches my attention.<br>In a makeshift bed I see a peacefully sleeping Jinx, with Shibie's arms wrapped around her protectively. I can tell they've hardly left my side and I let out a sigh of relief before quietly walking over to them.  
>Leaning down I whisper "Thank you" in Shibie's ear before letting my lips brush against her cheek.<br>_Is it my imagination or did she just blush a little…?  
><em>I shake my head slightly, then carefully put Jinx's bear back under her arm, smiling as she instinctively pulls it in tighter almost crushing it.  
>I turn around towards the man who'd been trying to hide his magical energy from me, and had failed dramatically.<br>"Thank you for not interrupting… "I whisper quietly, not quite sure if he heard but receive a slight nod in response.  
>" We need to talk, you and I" He states.<br>I walk back over to my bed and slowly sit down, physically exhausted despite being fully charged magically.  
>"I have a job I need you to do, and you're the only one capable." He begins before I cut him off.<br>"No way in hell old man" I growl "I'm staying right here with my family, I'm not losing them."  
>He looks me straight in the eyes then, something people are normally afraid to do, and I see a lot of things buried deep in those flinty grey eyes. Pride, Strength, devotion to his family, yet at the same time a deeply buried hurt. Somewhere deep inside I feel something well up that I haven't felt since meeting a certain white-haired lightning Demon, a feeling of… comradery with someone besides Shibie and Jinx.<br>_This man in front of me… he's suffered just as I have, he knows my pain and I his… That's why he needs my help_  
>I nod slightly and let a smile slowly form on my face, already finding a way to turn this to my advantage, a chance to claim an opportunity for peaceful lives.<br>"Fine I'll help you Makarov Dreyar, but there's a couple of conditions you'll need to meet first…"

-Jinx's PoV-

I slowly wake up to the sun streaming in through the windows. Scrunching my eyes in disgust I go to snuggle back into my bear when something causes my heart to skip a beat.  
><em>Where's Nii-san<em> _gone!_ I scream internally while my eyes scan the room rapidly.  
>Not satisfied with this method, I quickly dive out of the bed and start frantically searching for signs of his magic or any hint as to where he might have gone.<br>Suddenly I detect a small trace of unfamiliar magic that could only have been left behind by a very powerful mage…  
>My eyes widen in shock at the implication and I quickly start shaking Shibie-neechan to try and wake her.<br>"RAVENS GONE! RAVENS GONE!" I cry.  
>No sooner had these words left my mouth, Shibie was bolt upright and stalking towards the door.<br>_Oh crap... I didn't think that through did I…? _

-Shibie's PoV-  
>Every cell in my body is practically screaming with rage. There's no way Raven could've just disappeared from that infirmary room without anyone's knowledge, yet they just let me and Jinx sleep on as he left.<br>_Unless he hadn't left willingly…  
><em>I growl as that dark thought enters my head and it takes all my self- control not to activate my Blade Dancer form and go berserk.  
><em>No. First I'll go talk to their master, and depending on his response… Well that'll decide our course of action.<br>_Snarling grimly, I finally locate their master office and take a moment to calm myself. However just as I reach for the doorknob, it slowly opens and the small man was stood in the opening.  
>" You're looking for your friend I presume?" He asks me, a serious look on his face.<br>"Yes, now where is he." I glare, my fists slowly clenching.

He slowly sizes me up, as if assessing the threat I pose to him and his guild. With a sigh, he shakes he head slightly before looking into my eyes.  
>"Raven has now become a member of Fairy Tail, and as such… He has been taken to a healer who interacts a lot with our guild."<br>"WHAT?!" comes a resounding cry from every member of the guild who had overhead the Masters announcement, "YOU LET THEM JOIN? AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED?!"  
>I manage to hold back a growl at their reactions.<br>_Ungrateful bastards don't even realise just how much he risked to save their sorry asses._

As I glare out into the crowd I note a few faces that aren't filled with disgust or rage at the sudden realisation.

_There's Black Steel, Juvia Lockser that Blondie from before… Maybe there'll be some people here who are willing to give us a chance after all…_

"How long will Raven-Sama be gone…?" I ask hesitantly.

"A few days at most, there's no need to worry" He beams back at me before jumping onto some railings and shouting at the mages assembled below "NOW EVERYONE GET TO DRINKING, WE HAVE NEW MEMBERS TO WELCOME YOU BRATTS!"

**-Raven's PoV-  
><strong>  
>I find myself coming too in an unknown place for the second time recently and inwardly I curse.<p>

_Damn, this is becoming a little too common for my liking_.

Carefully, I bring myself to a sitting position on the cot I'd been laying in, only to realise there was no sign of my top or cloak in sight.  
><em>At least they left my trousers I guess, it's better than nothing.<br>_"You have a lot of injuries young man... Why've you risked so much at your age, instead of enjoying your youth?"

This aggravated voice comes from across the room, where I see an older woman standing there, her pink fair framed by a red spiked cloak, a gold gin raised out from the back.  
><em>That's… Porlyusica? She's healing mage, but what's with that attitude?<em>

"I've had a tough life, I fought far more battles than I need to and my body's just a reflection of that." I sigh "I was born and raised by my family for this purpose…"  
>She blinks at my statement slightly before turning and slapping me hard across the face.<p>

"YOU FOOLISH BOY! You humans never learn do you? You always had a choice, no one's able to force you to do anything!" She rages "At any point you could have REFUSED to pick up a blade, REFUSED to fight, yet you always went into the battle, always took the damage, Why is that Boy?"  
><em>Why… why did I fight? Why did I always follow my orders? <em>  
>As these thoughts course through me a sudden realisation comes to my mind.<p>

"It's because… because I enjoyed to fight… I always want to get stronger, to protect what's important… at first it was myself… and then… for Jinx and Shibie's sake, I always threw myself in front of attacks meant for them…" The more I spill out these thoughts to the woman in front of me, the more my belief in these thoughts grow "I am a warrior, Fighting is a part of me as much as hating humans is to you"

Porlyusica stares at me for a few seconds before she begins laughing.

"Finally, the Demon boy see's the truth"

Now it's my turn to be surprised.  
>"How do you know what magic I use, Tell me!"<br>The woman in front of me stops laughing and the serious look returns to her face.

"I recognise those markings on your left arm… the seals are useless now, you know that right?"  
>I blink slightly, having not even thought about what might've happened to the seal considering I had survived <strong>soul rend<strong>.  
><em>Kurai… you still there?<br>__**Urrghhh…. What the hell was that spell? I feel like I've just gone through a fight with 3 Demon Lords at the same time…**__  
>You...You're alive? I thought that would've freed you… It's called Soul Rend, I designed it as a way to forcibly undo a Demons possession of another Slayer…<em>

_**So that was to be my gift? My freedom to return to the Demon World? You're an idiot Raven, we have a deal remember?**_

_-Flashback-_

_I stare around the dark cave, feeling a cold wind sweeping over my skin. I shiver slightly as I feel the eyes of hundreds of others running over me. _Friends, family… Slayers from all over Fiore gathered here… for my initiation. No pressure Raven, just don't mess up.  
><em>Feeling myself begin shaking with fear, I clench my fists and step into the centre of the circle before focussing my energy and breathing deeply.<br>"Secret Demon Slaying Arts: Gateway!"  
>As these words leave my mouth a howling wind fills the chamber and a dark portal opens in front of me. Slowly a copy of me steps out and sizes me up almost instantly.<br>"You called… Master?" He smirks.  
>I hold back a growl.<em>

"_I need a Demon to partner with, I charge you to find one" I state, carefully pushing each word out, desperate not to let my fear show.  
>We stare each other down for a few seconds before the spirit bows stiffly and steps back through the portal.<br>My heart is pounding in my chest and I feel my throat tightening and murmurs fill the chamber._

Have… have I messed up?  
><em>As feeling of terror begin welling up inside my small, young mind, silence suddenly fills the hall as a Tall armoured figure steps out.<em>

_He's easily taller than most people I'd ever met at my young age, his scruffy black hair reached down to his shoulder and hung over one of his blood red eyes.  
>At his side hangs a monstrous blade, its edge serrated like fangs.<br>When he speaks his voice is… plainer than I had imagined. To listen to my teachers and Family, Demons voice were magnificent to hear, booming in a way that you felt instead of just hearing when they spoke._

"_Well" He began, patting my head in an almost paternal way "Why've you summoned me boy?"  
>I swallow slightly, already feeling my nerves calm with the manner he was treating me. <em>This is who was meant to be my partner, I know it!  
><em>I take a deep breath then start speaking.<br>"Demon, I require your strength, submit your will to me and serve for the glory of the Akuma clan" I recite the words easily, after having them drilled into me over and over for the last year, building up to this moment._

_The Demon simply looks down at me and starts shaking his head in disappointment.  
>"No, no, no… you were doing so well Boy. Now tell me the real reason" These words are barely audible, yet cut me straight to the core.<br>_He's seen through me this easily?  
><em>"I… I want your power so I can finally leave! I DON'T WANT TO BE ANOTHER WEAPON, I DON'T WANNA GO TO THAT STUPID GUILD! I WANT MY OWN LIFE, TO LIVE HOW I PLEASE!" I scream out, desire clear in my 7 year old voice.<em>

_With a smirk he slowly draws a knife that must've been hanging on his back and I mimic his movements. I take a moment to stare at the small black blade. It'd been a present for my 6__th__ birthday, a tool handed down for generations. I should've been proud, the dutiful son receiving the greatest gift the family could give, a chance to ascend and usher in in the opening of the gates of Hell…_

Instead, I was… upset? No, that doesn't begin to cover it. I was heartbroken, I felt like Iwas simply been thrown away, just a means to an end…

_With a growl I take an action no Demon Slayer had in centuries. Instead of swiping the blade across my palm, an area that could be healed by the Demon's power upon bonding, hiding any sign that we were different, I raise the blade even higher and swipe it down over my last eye, causing the scar that I would carry for the rest of my life.  
>With an almost interest look on his Facethe Demon in front of my copies my actions before his body begins to glow and disintegrate, the embers flowing across to and into my newly opened cut, slowing stitching the skin back together as it does so.<em>

_Suddenly the Demon voice rings through me, now just as impressive as I'd imagined.  
><em>**Boy, one thing you should know, as long as you're my host and act in a way deserving of your skill, I will never move against you or abandon you… Is this a deal?  
><strong>_I nod slightly, then realising the Demon could no longer see me, think.  
><em>I agree Demon… Just one thing, the name's Raven.  
><em>I hear a laugh ring through me at that.<br>_**Very well then Raven**_ He stretches out my name, the same way I'd seen cousins do when talking to family members of lower branches who demanded to be treated with respect. _**But in return, you shall address me as Kurai.**

**I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review with anything you wanna tell me (incorrect spellings, grammar, stuff you did/didn't like)  
>Thanks for reading,<br>TiD13**


	11. Chapter 11 - A brand new world

_**Hey Everyone,**_

_**Here is a seasonal chapter I've put together in a few days in an effort to improve my characters/writing and hopefully keep you all interested in the story.  
>Many thanks to Vergil Leonides (For all the help and support you've given, Keep up the amazing work and enjoy your well-deserved break), Nikoneko123 (for giving me the courage to start writing this and for your most recent review), Amethystfairy1 (for your reviews, favourites and questions)<br>Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter 11**_

_**Chapter 11 – A brand new world**_

-Jinx's PoV-  
>I wake up early, determined to have beat Raven-niisan to the roof this time. Quickly throwing on my clothes then a pair of combats boots Raven-niisan had picked out for me in the last town, I make a mad dash up the stairs before bursting out of the fire escape door to the roof… and promptly get hit in the face with a snowball as I hear a laugh ring out.<br>A slight growl of annoyance escapes me as I brush the snow off my face.  
>"Niiiii-san, No Fair!" I whine, trying to get him to lower his guard, but all I receive in return is a little chuckle.<br>"Heh you know the rules Jinx, once it snows, _Everyone_ is fair game"  
><em>Wait… why'd he specify eve- Oh… Shibie<em>  
>we both shoot each other a devious grin before gathering an armful of snow each and quickly running it back down to our room.<br>As we organise ourselves outside the door to Shibie's bedroom we shoot each other another grin and begin mouthing our count down.  
>"3…2…1!"<br>As we finish our count, Raven quickly kicks the door down but as we go to throw our ammunition we see something… odd.  
>"Nii-san, where's Shibie?" I ask.<br>"I'm not sure" He states back and we both look at each slightly worried.  
>"You don't think..?"<br>"She wouldn't..?"  
>As these words leave our lips we're both hit by a barrage of snowballs from behind, the sheer number knocking us on our butts. As we look up, Shibie is nearly double over with laughter and we can't help but join in.<br>"Ahaha I got you two!" She can barely get the words out, gasping for breath between the blasts of laughter "Happy Christmas guys"  
>We all smile at each other.<br>"Hey… you know this might actually be the first year we've all been together… and I've not managed to get you guys anything yet, and on top of that we've just joined a guild that may or may not hate our guts..."  
>Nii-sans words cause us all to sigh slightly before I jump up and declare.<br>"TIME FOR PRESENT SHOPPING!" 

-Ravens PoV-

I blink slightly at Jinx's sudden decision, but quickly smile and nod in agreement.

_If I tried to argue on this… _I shiver slightly, not even willing to consider the possibilities.  
>"Alright Jinx, BUT" I intercept quickly before they get too excited about dragging me shopping for, <em>shudder<em>, clothes "We can't go together, and you get 10,000 jewels to spend"  
>Both Shibie and Jinx try to argue, but I quickly prove that on these 2 points I'm not willing to budge. With a sigh they both take their funds a leave.<p>

-Jinx's PoV-

As soon as I'd got my money from Raven I quickly left the hotel, already knowing my first destination for present shopping. As I streak through the hall ways I set my mind on the much more difficult task of Shopping for Nii-san.  
><em>A magic item maybe..? Naw, that'd be too much. How about some new clothes? That might work… his cloak is starting to get a bit tatty… That's it, I'll get him a new one!<em>  
>By the time I'd decided on this I'd burst through the lobby and stepped out into the crisp morning air. Pausing to breath I look around, taking in the festive cheer on display. All around a multitude of snowball fights are taking place between young children running and laughing with joy. I find myself rooted in place, desperately wanting to sort out Nii-sans present, yet a small part of me rebelled, wanting to join in the game and have fun with other kids.<br>"Well… I guess Nii-san did want me to enjoy my childhood I guess…" I giggle to myself nervously before running over to one of the warring groups "HEY! Mind if I join in?"

-Shibie's PoV-

I repress a girlish giggle as I go running out after Jinx. Just because I'd been given a load of money for presents doesn't mean I could use whatever was left to treat myself, right?

I watch happily as Jinx runs off to play with some other children, almost instantly getting involved with their snowball fight and smile softly.  
><em>I'm glad she can have this… it's about time we settled down somewhere, for her sake… Let's just hope this place is as nice as it seems.<br>_Eager to get these thoughts out of my head I swiftly stride down the street away from Jinx, avoiding any stray snowballs that come my way, carefully eyeing up the different shops for present ideas.  
>The first store I spot and dive inside is a small sweet store that seems practically filled with customers, though I quickly pushing in, already having a good idea what to get for my little Jinxy. I manage to grab a few separate bags of various sweets that I know she love and pay before bursting out of the chaotic scene inside the store and back out into the cold streets. Determined to find a gift for Raven now I set off again in the same direction, having a rough idea where some magic shops might be located.<br>It isn't long before a small store boasting a vast collection of magical equipment catches my attention and I dive in, eager of be out of the snow.

"Ah hello young lady, looking for something specific, or just browsing?" Comes a friendly, if old voice from behind the counter, to which I shoot back a polite smile.  
>"Just browsing for now Sir"<br>With this exchange complete I quickly dive into the multitude of items on offer.  
><em>Magic items, there's so many different types…Maybe a new weapon? OOH or how about that Sound Pod, didn't he want one of those? ARGH Raven-Sama is hard to shop for, he's always letting us treat ourselves, so we have no idea what to get him…<br>_It's then that I spot what must be the perfect present for him, towards the back of store tucked away in a dark corner nearly impossible to see.  
>I approach with an almost reverence, the same as I has seen Raven do every time we've came across one in our travels.<br>As I get close I allow my eyes to sweep over the crimson red lacquered armour, taking in the fearsome bone-white war mask, the golden crest on the helm and the all the different intricate interweaved sections.

"This…" I breathe out "This is perfect"  
>I carefully check all around it for sign of a price tag but, finding nothing, consign myself with asking the shop owner.<p>

"Sir… How much is that armour in the corner?"  
>The man blinks in surprise at my question, probably not believing someone as girly as me could be interested in it.<p>

"Well missy… That's a very special piece, but I've never been able to shift it due to the numerous legends surrounding it. People claim it was the personal armour of a powerful Warlord many years ago… Normally a story like that would push the price through the roof but no one will touch the damn thing because apparently the owner followed the Dark Wizard himself… If you're willing to take it off my hands, I could accept a few thousand jewels as compensation"  
>It's all I can do to contain the smile threatening to split my face in half as I quickly nod and practically throw the money at the shop keeper, as well as the hotels address for him to deliver the armour to.<p>

As I walk out triumphantly a new thought rises.  
><em>I don't think the hotel owner would be too happy with us having that set up… Maybe it's time to start looking for our own place?<em>

-Raven's PoV-

I laugh slightly as Shibie and Jinx run out of the hotel room, flustered as they are, eager to sort out presents. Once I'm sure they've left I walk over to my bed and reach under, pulling out a few different bags.  
>One contains a variety of clothing, similar to what Shibie had brought on her first day in town before her run in with the Pyro and the Stripper.<br>_Thank the Night, it was lucky I ran into Blondie at that Hell-hole, otherwise I'd never have been able to pick something out for Shibie…  
><em>Moving onto the next bag, I take out a couple of books, some covering the history of magic and some covering basic spells that Galjeel's little friends had helped me pick out when she'd found out I was teaching Jinx.  
>"Heh, I guess maybe people aren't so bad…"<br>I sit back and smiles slightly. _We're going to make a life here, things are finally looking up_

-Jinx's PoV-  
>As the sun starts to set I notice more and more kids are going back to their homes. Looking up towards the clock tower I almost scream in shock.<br>"ARGH JINX, YOU BAKA! THE SHOP'LL ALL BE CLOSED NOW, WHAT'D I DO? WHAT'D I DO?"

I run from shop to shop in a blind panic.  
><em>Closed...closed… Oh? Nope closed… Oh come on, somewhere has to be open!<br>_After what feels like an eternity of searching I manage to find an old shop down a dark alley that's still open. Slowly pushing the door open with a loud creak, I cough as a cloud of dust flies up.  
><em>How long has it been since someone has been here...<em>

"You going to stand there girl, or shop?" Comes a voice from my side.

I turn in shock. In front of me stands a tall man that doesn't fit the area around him. He's roughly 1.7 metres tall, his pale skin almost glows in the dark room. White hair is cropped close to his skull and his violet eyes almost twinkle with amusement.There's something that seems off about him but I quickly shrug that aside, this is the only open shop in town.  
>"Yes… I need some presents" I manage to mumble out.<p>

This causes a smile to form on his face.  
>"Anything specific? Or are you just gonna look around until you find something?"<br>I tilt my head slightly and focus.  
>" I need a travel cloak for my brother, black, hooded, and with plenty of reinforcing so it won't wear down too quick… erm… some shoes, that look good but can be worn a lot?" I blurt out the first ideas that come to my head. In response the man simply nods before walking off.<p>

Slightly confused and intrigued by everything around me I start browsing the various shelves and glass cabinets, eager to work out what type of shop this is. A few items catch my eye fairly quickly. There's a miniature airship with a sort of stylised heart on, a spinning top with a crescent moon carved into it as well as a small black blade that seems strangely familiar to me.

Shrugging it off, I turn just as the man re-enters the room with the items already packed. As I go to take out my purse he sort of laughs.  
>"They're on the house kiddo"<br>I blink in surprise, and go to protest but the next thing I know I'm out on the street, the packages in my hand. As I turn around I gasp in disbelief. The doors I had passed through had vanished.

I start running back to the hotel.

_This is just too freaking weird…_

By the time I've made it back to the hotel though, any of my worries are gone as soon as I enter our room.

A Christmas tree draped with gold and crimson tinsel, lights flashing festively, stands proudly in the corner. A number of pictures from around our journey have been put up around the room, while a few Christmas cards stand open on the table.  
>I stand in disbelief at this scene in front of me.<p>

"Nii-san… what's going on?"  
>He's smiles at me happily.<br>"It's Christmas Jinx, so me and Shibie got permission to decorate this room especially, just for you"  
>At this my heart swells with happiness and I feel some tears forming in my eyes.<br>_Specially… for me?_  
>I run over and dive into Raven to hug him.<p>

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" I squeal while Raven and Shibie laugh.

-No one's PoV-

As snow descends from the heavens, Inside the 3 demons gather round a raging fire lacrima, laughing and smiling as they open the gifts they'd had for each other. They share hugs and laughs, truly relaxing for the first time in years, having their first true Christmas together as a family.

The celebrations continue well into the night, Jinx being the first to go to bed, yawning slightly as Raven picked her up and carried her to bed, Shibie going not too long after but not before trying to steal some kisses from Raven.

-Raven's PoV-  
>I smile softly as I make my way back over to my present from Jinx. Slipping my hand into the cloaks hidden pocket, I pull out a small piece of paper.<br>" I've got an offer for you. The Family knows by the way"  
>Below this is diamond with a circle drawn inside, a line crossed through the two.<br>I crunch the note in my hands and growl deeply.  
><em>No, not now!<em>

_**So, what'd you reckon? Favourite and review if you've enjoyed it, Merry Xmas and a Happy New year to you all!  
>The next chapter will be up sometime soon, I've already started work on it as well so it's already under work <strong>_


	12. Chapter 12 - Old Friends, New Places

_**Hey Readers,  
>Firsts things first, I've now received over 500 views on this story :)<br>Thanks for all the reviews/favourites/follows. Seeing these has really helped motivate me to get writing more often and to improve my ability so I don't disappoint any of you guys, or girls as the case may be.  
>Special thanks to my reviews though, you're the ones who're giving me feedback and pushing me to improve. And Vergil, thanks for the dedication and time you've given up to give me friendly pointers, even going out of your way to leave that last review… Truly, thank you.<br>Anyway, enough with that; I present Chapter 12 everyone **_

**Chapter 12 – Old friends, New Places**

_The next morning…_

-Ravens PoV-

I watch out the window, a slight smile on my face, as Shibie and Jinx run out of the hotel, heading to Fairy Tail as members for the first time, eager to find a paying job.  
>I wait for a minute or so before pulling a dark card out of my pocket and focus my energy into it.<p>

After a second a small translucent figures pops out.

"Master Makarov" I begin "I'm interested in renting Housing for myself and my family"  
>He stares up at me for a second.<br>"All together, or do you want your own?"  
>I blink, <em>wasn't what I asked clear?<em>  
>"I asked for housing for my family, of course I want to be with them."<br>He laughs slightly.  
>"Alright, I've got a place in mind, it's about 90,000 jewels a month but it has enough room for the 3 of you"<br>I smile and nod my confirmation.  
>"I'll be at the guild in about half an hour, Shibie and Jinx are already on their way but I've got something to take care of first..."<br>As I let go of the card, allowing the hologram to fade, I feel myself smile happily.  
><em>We're finally putting down roots, we've found our home<em>.

I quickly make my way out of the room and head off into town. Unbeknownst to both Shibie and Jinx, A friend had set up shop in town and, through Jinx, had sent a message.  
>"It's about time I pay him a visit, for old times' sake…" I mutter to myself.<p>

I dive down a few back alleys, following the subtly carved marks in the wall till I find myself in front of a beat up, old wooden door. Not caring to knock I simply push through and step into the darkness.

"Ryo… you here?" I question, interested to see the course of action he'll take.  
>I stand absolutely still for a few minutes, hoping he's here to talk. I sigh slightly.<br>"Ryo, I got your message... I'm here about your offer"  
>I hear a slight chuckle from my left and spin to face it just as a pillar of light flashes up blinding me for a second.<br>"Alright then, we can talk… Brother"  
>I open my eyes and find Ryo stood before me. His white hair cropped close to his scalp and violet eyes glowing with interest. A light cloak hangs over his shoulders. Unlike me, I know that Ryo has led a fairly easy life. While I'm covered in scars his body remains as clean as the day he was born.<br>"So what's this offer of yours?

He smiles slightly before snapping his fingers. At the sound a door I hadn't noticed before opens and a man steps out.

"Get some drinks, this is a…business associate of mine"  
>I watch as the man bows and steps back out.<br>"So Brother, what've you been up to? I heard what happened at your old guild, and I saw the devastation a few weeks back, which I know you had a hand in…"  
>I look down and sigh slightly.<br>"I've been journeying... with my new family, I'm settling down here now though. What about you? Have they finally sent someone after me?"

Ryo simply laughs at this.

"Sure they're pissed at you Raven, they have been since you left all those years ago … They spent years grooming you for your role, and then what you did? You're so high on the KoS list they might as well name it after you now" He chuckles slightly at that before adopting a serious look "but there's one thing you've forgotten Raven, You're not unique there's plenty more where you come from now… like me…"  
>I stare at him uncertainly, not wanting to believe what he was tell me.<br>" They put you through the ritual too? When? And who else?" I blurt out, hungry for new information.  
>"A month after you left… They want into over-drive upgrading new recruits into the 2nd stage… Most of them didn't survive the bonding process, and over half who did…well you know what happens to those that bond before they're fully prepared…"<br>I let a long sigh and run my hand through my hair.  
>"So it's happening then? <em>They<em> are returning?"  
>Ryo merely shrugs at this.<p>

"It's just a theory, but they'd rather have everyone they need early than late… It doesn't pay to disappoint them…"  
>We both stand there solemnly. The thought of more and more children, my brothers and sisters being forced into that ritual regardless of whether they were ready or not…<br>Sub-consciously my fists begin to clench as my blood boils within my veins.  
><em>What gives them the right to take away their future, to throw away so many young lives in the pursuit of power?!<br>_Noticing the anger rapidly building within me, Ryo knocks on the table just as the man from earlier returns, carrying an old, opaque, black glass in his hands. Confronted with this sight I start laughing almost uncontrollably.  
>"Ryo, Is that…? Did you steal your Dad's best Sake before you left?" I manage to force out the question between gaps in my laughter.<br>The only response I get is a mischievous smile as he pours out 2 saucers. Offering one to me, we link our arms round the others and stare into each other's eyes.  
>"To true family, those who stand by you even when all others abandon you"<br>With this toast we both drain our saucers and nod before I quickly turn and walk towards the door.  
>Just as I put my hand on the handle Ryo shouts out some parting words.<br>"Remember, _Raven_. No matter how far or fast you run, you'll never truly out-run the past, or your true name, Ry-"  
>As he's about to finish this line I growl loudly and glare at him over my shoulder as I open my door.<br>"NEVER call me that again. He's dead and buried, my name is Raven, nothing else" 

-Jinx's PoV-

When I arrive at the guild hall it's still fairly early, which I'm thankful for.  
>I quickly walk over to the board, side-stepping the man with the dodgy haircut and big lips before looking over the flyers that've been posted.<p>

"Bandits, stolen item, lost ruins? There really is loads to do…" I gasp in amazement, not quite believing that humans are capable of co-operating enough for this to truly work.  
>As I continue to stare in wonder at the multitude of jobs that need doing, Shibie walks in and makes her way over to me.<br>"Decided on something to do yet Jinxy?"  
>I twitch slightly as she comes up with yet another nickname for me.<br>"No Shibie-Neechan, why don't you have a look?" I state before stretching and making my way over to a bench and resting my head on a table.  
>It's not long however before I hear a noise of excitement, causing my ears to prick up as Shibie heads over to my table.<br>"How about this one Jinxy? It's just in the next town over and all we have to do is search a cave for a shady looking individual, Heck it even has a description of the guy which'll make it even easier!"  
>I sit up slightly and snatch the flyer off her before skimming through it.<br>_Male, late teens or early 20's, roughly 170cm, pale skin, white hair, possible facial tattoo, travelling clothes, seen with a small wolf like creature…? This seems a little too easy…_  
>"Hey Shibie-neechan, doesn't it seem suspicious how accurate this info is as well as the fact all the works pretty much already been done?"<br>Shibie simply laughs before patting my head and ruffling my hair.  
>"Its fine Jinxy, you're just too used to hunting with Raven-sama. Besides" She smiles "Who'd be dumb enough to send in a fake job to a guild, especially one as successful as Fairy Tail?"<br>We both share a smile before running the flyer over to the bar and putting it down.  
>"Mira, we're going to go on this one!" I blurt out eagerly, desperate to get out on the open road again.<br>"Okay you two, be careful now" She beams back at us before we set off towards the edge of town and onto the road of our first official job.  
>I feel a smile forming on my face and adrenaline start coursing through my system.<br>_Look out, Jinx is back on the hunt!_

-Shibie's PoV- 

In almost no time at all we're at the train station and boarding the train that will take us to Olona city.  
>Once we set up in a smaller cabin towards the back of the train I take out the job flyer and start reviewing the information we've been supplied with.<br>"White Male, Late Teens, Possible Facial Tattoo or scar, roughly 1.7m tall, muscular. No signs of traditional weapons but suspected of being a mage, reports vary between Requip and Lightning magic…"  
>I feel a twinge at the back of my neck.<br>_Jinx is right, something is off here…Could it be him? that man Raven ran into 2 years ago?_  
>As we take the remainder of the 30 minute train ride to relax I gaze out the window, watching the fields pass occasionally interrupted by the wildlife or housing.<br>After what feels like a few minutes the train arrives at the station and me and Jinx force our way off and onto the platform.  
>Almost instantly the way Jinx is carrying herself changes, her eyes scan through the crowd carefully, drinking in every detail while taking on a ghostly blue outline, something which I'd come to learnt meant she was monitoring the emotions of those around us as well.<br>After a few seconds of this she sets off towards the forest on the east side of town, moving with a determination and purpose rarely seen in one so young.  
>This is Jinx in her element.<br>I trail along behind Jinx, watching her proudly. It's been a while since we'd taken on a job like this and it was reassuring to see how quickly she's gotten back into the zone. It was almost creepy how much she was like Raven in that respect, both of them had a nearly animalistic love of the hunt that I could never quite get into to, yet was thrilled and slightly terrified to watch and participate in.

Resigning myself to simply monitoring Jinx for now I allow my mind to wander, taking in the sights as I follow her.  
>"Hey Jinxy? What do you reckon are the chances of finding this guy? The flyer simply said we had to find his camp and… persuade him to move on somehow…"<br>Jinx stops at that and turns her head to look at me curiously.  
>"You think it might be him big sis?" She asks cutely.<br>I nod slightly, not eager to get her hopes up.  
>She stares at me for a few more seconds before setting off with a renewed purpose.<br>_**_  
><strong>__**Thanks for reading, please Favourite/follow/review if you've enjoyed it because I love hearing back from my readers.  
>Hope you've enjoyed it, I'll continue writing and posting as long as there's interest :) <strong>_


	13. Chapter 13 - Hunters or Hunted?

_**Hey everyone,**_

_**I'm really sorry for the delay, but I've been run ragged recently sorting out some real-world problems and as such, haven't really had access to my laptop for writing. However I have been able to do a LOT of planning (about 10 chapters worth) so they shouldn't be too far away.**_

_**Thank you to the 7 people who've favourited my story and the 7 who've followed, you've shown me there actually is interest in my story and convinced me to blast this chapter through it's last stages and get it published :)  
>Anyway, enjoy<strong>_

_**Chapter 13 – Hunters or Hunted?  
><strong>_

-Shibie's PoV-

It's been almost an hour since we passed the city limits and in that time the trappings of civilisation have slowly given way to wilderness. At first we were passing small shacks of poorer families and a farm or two, but after that the rolling plains were swallowed up by towering treelines and various creatures prowling in the dense woodland.  
>"Jinxy, are you sure it's the way?" I try to hide the nervous tremor in my voice. Despite having lived in a forest like this for a number of years, as well as travelling for the last couple of years, I've never felt safe in places like this. In response Jinx turns around and smile softly before strolling over and taking my hand and gently, but forcefully, leading me.<p>

"Come on Shibie-neechan! We've got a job to do, don't you want to impress Raven-niisan?"  
>I manage to nod at this, my eyes still flicking from side to side to try and spot that monster that <em>I know<em> is hiding just behind the trees, that little blur out of the corner of my eye I'm so sure I've seen.  
><em>Snap out of it Shibie, this is so pathetic! What's Jinxy gonna thing that your scared of a little forest like this?!<em>  
>I mentally berate myself. If this little angel beside me can be brave enough to manage this place then so can I!<p>

-Unknown PoV-  
>I watch with a smirk as the two girls make their way deeper into the forest. The younger one seems to be the braver, marching swiftly into the undergrowth, not even bothering to look for potential dangers, as if nothing in the world could harm her.<p>

The other one… Well she's jumping at every other noise, her head twitching from side to side. The amount of times she had nearly spotted me was beginning to make this a pain.  
><em>Just a little longer, they're nearly there now…<em>

-Jinx's PoV-  
>I keep dragging Shibie deeper into the forest, all the while making sure to keep a care-free smile on my face and my eyes locked firmly forwards.<p>

"Shibie… I need you to listen very carefully to me" I whisper "There's someone following us, and there's a load of them ahead too. They seem a little agitated, as if they're waiting for something... or someone… We need to be ready for anything okay?"  
>I feel her eyes burrowing into my back as she stares but then she squeezes my hand slightly to let me know she's heard me. The change that comes over her now is almost surprising. The nerves that had been so prevalent only a minute ago have almost vanished, as if knowing that there definitely was something out there that might mean us harm was more comforting than the idea that there might be.<br>I giggle slightly to myself, eager to keep up the innocent illusion I'm showing the world.

_The mind is a weird thing I guess… Nothing in reality can match the horrors our own minds can conjure…_

After almost another 30 minutes of trekking through the woods we find a large clearing, a small fire dying out towards the centre and various camping items scattered around. As we carefully start looking for evidence of what might've happened it's then I find two things that shock me.  
>The first is a small red amulet that I can only vaguely recall seeing, although that time it had been around the neck of a Demon who'd became trapped in this world.<br>As for the other…  
>"Shibie, I've found blood, and there's a lot of it… I don't think whoever lost this could still be alive!" I shout out, hopefully loud enough to catch anyone's attention who happens to be nearby.<br>As she runs over I sense movement behind us, as well as a subtle build of magical energy.  
>Just as the energy is let loose in a blast aimed straight at Shibie I throw myself side wards at her, sending us both crashing into the floor.<p>

-Shibie's PoV-

One second I'm running towards Jinx after she shouted me, the next she's barrelled into me and sent us both crashing down hard to the forest floor.

Just as I'm about to shout at her though I see a blast of fire cut through the air, barely missing Jinx, before passing straight through the place I had been stood mere moments earlier.  
>"What the Fu-" I shout out in shock, choking back the swear word in an effort to avoid teaching Jinx any more than already knew.<br>As we pick ourselves up out of the dust, Men emerge from the forest all around us.

They seem to have very little in common except for 2 things. They're all mages and upon their right shoulder is a small symbol, a triangle with a spiral inside.  
><em>Shit, not these cultists again.<br>_"Jinx, be careful…" I murmur, to which she merely nods in response.

-Jinx's PoV-

As I make it to my feet, from the forest directly in front of me a tall man in a white suit appears. He has long blonde hair which almost glows in comparison to his dark skin and black eyes.  
>"Where is he?"<br>I blink slightly then turn to look at Shibie before back at the man again.  
>"Are you after that white haired guy too? Well you can get lost, he's our responsibility to find!" I shout, before pointing at the red Fairy Tail mark on my right shoulder.<p>

They laugh darkly at that.  
>"Oh you poor naive little girl. That was just a trap, for our true target. The mage calling himself Raven"<br>I glare at him as hatred wells up within in me.  
>"I won't let you hurt Raven-niisan!" I growl out, as my magic rages against its bonds, eager to be let loose against the men in front of me.<br>This catches their interest.  
>"Oh, he's your brother then? Our intelligence doesn't have any records of a younger sister… but if you truly are related to him… THEN YOU'RE OUR TARGETS TOO!" As he roars out this last line he throws another fireball towards me which I quickly dive under.<p>

"Jinx, you deal with him and I'll hold the rest of!" Shibie shouts as she activates her Blade Dancer form and charges into a group of them.

As she weaves and slices her way through the goons I square up against the man in the suit. Reaching into my pockets I slide out a pair of fingerless leather gloves and calmly put them on, all the while glaring at the man's face, memorising every detail for after I've beat him into the ground.

We both stand stock still for a few seconds, taking the measure of each other and mentally trying to establish dominance for the battle ahead. Almost in sync we drop down into combat stances and charge each other, my fists coated in a swirling dark purple maelstrom of energy and his coated in roaring blue flames.

As our fists clash in the centre, the swirling chaos meets the brilliant flames and great blasts of energy are released with each collision. I land a few solid hits to his chest, forcing the air from his lungs and his eyes to roll backs before he responds with a roundhouse kick sending me flying sideward. As I skid to a halt, my arms still crossed across my chest in an effort to soften the blow I look up just in time to see him dive towards me, swinging his fist down like a hammer towards me.

"DIE YOU BRATT!" He screams, his face contorted by rage.

My mind blanks for a second before I act almost unconsciously. I shiver slightly and dive towards him, my body shifting into pure energy as I do so, allowing me to pass straight through him and sending his attack crashing to where I had been standing only moments earlier.

I eagerly gulp down air into my newly reassembled lungs, nearly coughing at the sensation.  
><em>Bahl's Blood, I hate doing that!<em>  
>I shake my head quickly and turn to face him as he pulls himself out of the crater created by his attack.<br>"Not bad girly, maybe I'll be able to enjoy this fight after all!" He smirks, tossing a fireball from one hand to the other, as if this is just a game.

I feel a growl beginning to rumble through me and start walking towards him. Quickly charging energy into my hands again I through a chaos blast straight down to cause a smoke cloud before willing my body to shift into energy form again and moving myself overhead. Just as I move above him I quickly shift back to normal and coat my feet in a swirling vortex before spinning down.

"Chaos Demon's Hell bound Talons!" I scream, bringing my feet crashing into the side of his head, sending him down into the floor with enough force to crack the ground around him.

Landing hard, I double over almost straight away, panting heavily after breaking out some of the most advance techniques I know.

As I slowly stand up, and am about to make my way to help Shibie pick off the rest of the small fry I hear a deep chuckle from behind me.  
><em>There's no way, he still can't be standing, not after that!<em>

I turn, practically shaking in fear and see the man picking himself from the crater, brushing rocks and dirt off his now ruined white suit.

"I told you things were just starting to get interesting for me girl, you didn't think I was just gonna give up that easily did you?" He chuckles darkly before causing light blue flames to envelop his body "In fact, I think it's time I stopped holding back! **Exorcist Style: 5 Bars Blast!**"

At these words a large pentagram forms in front of the man and 5 separate inferno's launch from it. Not thinking I send five of my own attacks in an effort to deflect them.

"Chaos Blasts!"  
>However as my attacks collide with his they're simply absorbed and cause the flames to grow even larger. Panicking I throw myself to the ground, the flames missing me by inches.<br>_What the hell was that…?_

**_please favorite/follow if you've enjoyed and leave a review to tell me why :)_**

**_and if you didn't like my story, oh well, but please tell me how I can improve if you believe it was a writing porblem :)  
>Thank you for reading :)<em>**


	14. Chapter 14 - An Angel Reborn

_**And Chapter 14 is up, it's a Miracle!  
>Now slight secret, this originally had a different ending, which I may post as a separate document if there's interest.<strong>_

_**Many, Many, Many Thanks to Vergil Leonides as always for all of your help, this chapter wouldn't be hre without your support!**_

_**Chapter 14 – AN ANGEL REBORN **_

-Exorcist's PoV-

I stretch my arms and laugh as the Demon girl picks herself out of the dirt, righteous fire coursing through my veins, urging me to purge this worm of the taint she so willing submitted herself to.

This is too easy, why couldn't it have been Raven who took the bait! Ah now that would be a true test of my abilities, a clash of titans that our two families would talk about for generations, regardless of the outcome!

With a sigh at what it seems will turn out to be a rather anti-climactic battle for me.

"I suppose if this is all you can do Girl, I might as well just end it now… Maybe your death will be enough to lure out Raven, we'll see" As I speak I gather my energy again "15 heavenly commandments carried upon 8 holy spires, EXORCIST STYLE: DIVINE BURST!"

I thrust my hands forwards, the flames swiftly forming into an avatar of the lords will; a long twisting dragon, its body forged of holy flames. It gives a mighty roar before charging towards its helpless prey.

-Jinx's PoV-

I stare in horror at the monster in front of me.

_I can't beat that, there's no way! My powers are useless against his magic, what can I do, what can I do?_

Each thought races through me, my body is paralyzed, rooted to the spot.

_Where's Raven? Why isn't he here, I need him! Please Brother, where are you!_

Each thought a desperate plea for help, _he's abandoned us again, we're doomed here, no one to save us, I can't win, I can't win!_

As I stare on helplessly the beast spirals up into the air before arcing towards and diving towards me, homing in like missile.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" I manage to scream.

As these words leave my lips the sky suddenly turns dark before there comes a terribly flash of lightning and an equally monstrous crash of thunder. The bolt strikes the dragon head on and severs it in two from the force of the blow.

I swear I see a flash of white in the trees as the last embers of the beast fall to the floor like cherry blossoms. I feel a smirk forming on my lips as a familiar energy fills the air.

_It may've been a trap, but I guess he actually was here after all… what're the chances?  
><em> 

The man stares dumbfounded.

"NO! IT'S NO POSSIBLE! WHAT TRICK WAS THAT GIRL, WHAT HELP DID YOU HAVE?!" He roars, visibly shaken.  
>In response I simply continue to smirk.<br>"It's time for someone else to come out play now" I state as I turn to face the figure, who is casually sitting on a high up tree branch.

-Vergil's PoV-  
>"Long time no see Jinx. Are you really having troubles with the likes of him?" I tease the little girl while the bastard who dared to attack her growls at me.<br>"Easy doggy, how about we take you out for a walk?" I mock him a bit, a wide smirk plastered on my face now, before jumping down in front of Jinx.  
>"Vergil... Why are you here?" She asks me, seemingly confused, but definitely happy to see me either way.<br>"Blaiddmon wanted to visit that nearby town, you know how he can get. I sensed fighting and came to see what's going on. Where's Raven?" I asked completely ignoring the mage that attacked Jinx.  
>"He... abandoned us..." She tells me and I frown a bit. That doesn't sound like Raven I know, people may change, but for him to abandon Jinx out of all people, the same girl that he is so protective over, that doesn't sit right with me.<br>"He didn't, I know that he must have reason for not being here. While it doesn't exactly give him the excuse to leave you alone, I'm sure that he didn't abandon you." I said as I softly patt her head. She nods and I finally turn to her attacked.  
>"So... You wanna take him down?" I suggest and she looks a bit unsure.<br>"My powers don't work against him." She said and I grinned.  
>"They probably do, but his powers are protecting him. Leave finding an opening to me and then take him out all right?" I reasoned. She briefly nodded again.<br>"Who are you?" The attacker asks me, confusion and worry plain to read on his face.  
>"The better question here is whether or not you can survive this." I point out before using Flash Step to approach him in a single moment.<br>I throw a lightning enhanced punch at him but he ducks under and tries to kick me.  
><em>The poor cocky bastard, he just isn't aware of it, is he?<em>  
>"Lightning Tower..." I murmur as pillar of lightning erupts from the ground underneath us. He takes the attack full on, but much to my surprise he still manages to kick me forcing me to stand back a bit.<br>"He's not half bad, for a human. Jinx. You might want to prepare yourself, I'm not going to hold back anymore!" I said to the younger girl.  
>"Yes." She agreed and I could feel her magic power rising, she sure has grown up since our last meeting.<br>I smile a bit before attacking the mage with Lightning Tower once again. He jumps back allowing me a clear space for a surprise attack. I combine Air Hike with Demon Slide and in a matter of moments find myself above him, I slam my fist down and into his guts. Coughing up blood, he desperately tries to attack again as I block his magic powered up punches, it does force me to halt my attacking and allows him to roll away from me, but he is still open as he gets up on one knee. I rush forward and kick him with a devastating Lightning Strike, I can hear the bones of his left forearm, which he used to block my attack, cracking a bit. Even in pain he pushes me back once more and prepares to counter attack.  
><em>Tch, this bastard is really starting to get on my nerves!<em>  
>"Exorcist Style: 5 bars Blast!" He roars and I look around myself to see five flaming bars. I punch the ground cracking it a bit and pull out a rock. I bite my thumb allowing blood to drip from it. The already familiar mark is what I drew on the rock before I threw it directly at Jinx's attacker.<br>"Cold Blodded." I mutter as blue flames of my own technique engulf me for a moment before transporting me to the location of the rock. The look of surprise is apparent on bastards face as I blast him with Mjollnir Thunder knocking him back.  
>Jinx takes this as the signal to finish the battle and unleashes an attack I didn't even realise she was capable yet.<br>"Chaos Demon's Roar!"  
>As the words leave her mouth they're quickly followed by a maelstrom of swirling dark green energy which engulf the area around our target.<br>I whistle at the damage her attack produces and begin walking towards the unconscious mage, cracking my knuckles as I do so, wondering what to do someone who'd attacked my friends.

"Wait Vergil… I wanna deal with him!"

-Jinx's PoV-

I look down at the figure in front of me, his suit torn and bloodied from our battle, panting with blonde hair is slick to his face with sweat as he glares up at me, hatred clear in his.  
>I feel Vergil's eyes on my back, and can almost see the half-interested, ghost of a smile that must be dancing about on his face.<p>

Rage courses inside me and burns through my veins like wildfire. This man was targeting my family, had attacked me and Shibie for no reason and was filled with such self-righteous bullshit that he thought what he was doing wasn't just Good, but the duty of any light guilds.  
>Growling I begin charging up a blast in my hands, determined to wipe this filth off the face of Fiore once and for all. However just as I'm about to let loose the blast a voice rings out inside me.<p>

_**That's right girl, do it, destroy him, tear him apart and throw the remains to the crows!  
><strong>_I blink in surprise and let the power die down, still carefully keeping an eye on the man in front of me.  
><em>What… WHO are you? <em>I question worriedly.  
><em><strong>Who I am doesn't matter girl, but this man is not only your enemy BUT your family's enemy. To let him live would be foolhardy, do it, end him now!<strong>_

With a low growl I walk till I'm standing over the man and deliver a crushing blow to his head before grabbing him by his throat.  
>"Why." I growl "Why're you targeting Raven-niisan?"<p>

He cries out in pain as I tighten my grip.  
>"He's a Slayer, A Demon Slayer… One of the Fallen, it's my Duty to remove him from this land and usher in a new era of peace and tranquillity!"<br>The words tumble out with a fanatical fervour, unquestioning belief burning within his eyes. I growl again before grabbing his head and slamming it down with enough force to knock him out. Standing up I look down at his unconscious form.  
>"Just because we're Demons doesn't mean we have to act like them" I murmur sadly "I'll always follow my own path and will never take a life, I refuse to have blood on my hands…"<p>

At these words a lightness fills me and I feel almost as if a weights been lifted from my shoulders.  
><em><strong>Maybe I was right about you after all girl, you have a very special gift, don't squander it…<strong>_  
>At these words I start slightly.<br>_Who are you, what'd you mean I have a gift? Please, answer me!  
><em>However my desperate pleas are only met with a crushing silence.  
>As I turn and start making my way back to Shibie, I cry out in pain. My insides are on fire, my magical container feels like its tearing itself apart. I quickly release as much energy as I can into a vertical pillar, filling the skies with the dark purple chaotic energy that used to feel so familiar yet is now almost alien to me.<br>As quickly as the pain came it vanishes again, as I feel my magic returning. Only, it's not my magic. It feels much warmer… kinder.  
><em>It feels… right?<em>  
>A carefree smile forms on my face as I practically skip off to find Shibie.<p>

-Shibie's PoV-

I pant slightly as the last of the goons carefully surrounds me. I had taken out the majority but it seemed that they had more men than I had energy.

Just as I prepare myself for another series of attacks there's a flash of bright light forcing me to close my eyes. It's then I see something that I can't believe.  
>"Jinx? But what was that magic you just used, it felt… well, not like yours?"<br>She just smiles and giggles.  
>"I know Shibie-neechan, that was weird wasn't it?"<br>I just stare in confusion as an idea flashes through my mind.  
><em>Was… was that Jinx's Calling?<em>

_**So, opinion? Review with anything you particularly liked/disliked so I can improve, Favourite/Follow if you've enjoyed it :)  
>Have fun everyone :) <strong>_


End file.
